One Day a Human
by thinkingcap101
Summary: A Jim meets Spock as a kid story! When Jim finds out that his new half-Vulcan friend has never experienced life as a human child, he takes Spock on an adventure and show him what he's missing...all the while uncovering a plot that threatens Spock's family
1. The Begining

This is my first Star Trek fan fiction so pleeeeeeeeze be nice.

Disclaimer: I seriously doubt the amount of money in my bank account would be able to bie Star Trek.

**Spock**

Spock was half Vulcan, a fact that he has known all his life. Yet he never looked human. In fact, if any one were to look at him and not know the fact that his mother was a human as well as a former teacher that grew up on earth and later married a Vulcan ambassador, they would have claimed that he was fully Vulcan. He did look the part after all. Slanted eyebrows, pointed ears, hair cut perfectly with bangs just above the eyebrows, and like every logical Vulcan, a face free of emotion. He had trained very hard under the guidance of his father to get it that way.

However, if there was one face feature Spock would never be able to control when it came to emotions, it would be his eyes. Perhaps it was because they were his mother's eyes and therefore human, something his classmates had pointed out to him in one of their _daily_ _conversations_ which usually included their _daily comments _on his human heritage and usually always followed by their _daily beatings_. His eye always betrayed him during those times, showing frustration, sadness, and anger.

Even now they were betraying him, showing his emotions of awe and amazement as his twelve year old face looked out of the private hover car window and onto the passing buildings of San Francisco.

Amanda was watching her son with amusement. He just looked so adorable with his eyes as wide as dinner plates gazing out at the buildings and landscape that was clearly not that of the desert planet Vulcan. The only other things that she could see of him that betrayed his excitement was his slightly gaping mouth, which only a trained eye could catch, and his two hands glued to glass window of the shuttle. He looked like a child that had woken up to a mountain pile of presents on Christmas. Oh, if only she had a camera with her.

"Spock, take your hands off the window. It is very un-Vulcan." Spock nodded and turned to face straight, all his emotion again under check. It was as at times like these that Amanda really wanted to yell at her husband. As a young child, Spock barely indulged his mother in human behavior and now, well now according Amanda's last communication with her family, he only showed emotion once in a blue moon.

"Ambassador, we are almost to the Vulcan Embassy." The driver, a human, said.

Sarek nodded, seeming unfazed by the statement. "As expected." He said.

Again Spock let his eyes wonder to the window. The planet earth fascinated him. It was so different than Vulcan, so colorful, so vibrant, so noisy, so alive, so _emotional_, and completely different than Vulcan with its shades of brown and no feeling whatsoever. Scratch that. There was feeling among the Vulcan race, only that they never showed it as all, or at least most of them had been trained since the age of three to repress all emotion in favor of logic. Spock was trying his best to accomplish this.

It was the one goal that he was most eager to accomplish. He had to do it. It would be the only way for him to _finally_ be accepted as Vulcan by both the Vulcan race and, most importantly to him, his father. Spock may be twelve years old, but he was a twelve year old who was half Vulcan, and there for taught to observe things, and he wasn't stupid. He knew his father did not accept him completely. He could, if he looked hard enough, see the embarrassment that crossed his face ever so slightly every time he got called in to pick his son up from school when ever he got into a fight. He knew that compared to other Vulcan children, his lessons in logic and suppressing emotion were being pushed on to him more fiercely by his father then any one else's. His superior hearing, thanks to his Vulcan genes, could pick up every argument his parents had whenever his father was telling, more like ordering, his mother to cease some sort of affection she showered upon him and therefore encouraging him to _not_ follow the ways of Surak. Whatever Spock decided to do with his life, not that most of it was already was decided for him again he wasn't that dense, he knew that if he managed to purge all emotion from him, his father would be some-what content.

Although…Spock had always wondered what it would to be like, to follow the human ways of his mother, to show emotion when he wanted, to live his life not according to the ways of Surak, to make a decision based on what _he_ wanted, not what logic pointed to.

All of the sudden the hover car lurched forward, Spock's seat belt tightened across his chest knocking the air out of him, and the word "Shit!" spit out of the driver's mouth in a volume that hurt everyone's ears. After a few seconds, Sarek decided to break the silence.

"Is there a problem?" His eyebrows were scrunched together, his face hard as stone. Spock could tell his father was both angry and frustrated.

"I'm so sorry ambassador. Bunch of kids just skated in front of us." Laughter rang outside as Spock peaked out of the window. He could see three kids on their hover "skate boards" as his mother called them going down the street. They looked to be about his age, two boys and one girl. The girl, petite, with bright orange hair set in braids, Spock had never seen anyone with that color before, and freckles allover her face and skin. One of the boys was very tall, with tan skin and light brown hair, while the other, whom Spock deduced as the leader of the group by the way they followed him, was about his height, with blond hair and a cocky grin on his face. Then the boy turned back to him, saw him, and waved. Spock, embarrassed looked away as the car started to move again.

"They should know better than to skate on the roads." Sarek commented. "Not when there are sidewalks built for the act. It is very dangerous…and illogical." Amanda just rolled her eyes. She was used to her husband's comments after so many years of living with him. Spock kept his comments to himself. Then it occurred to him.

"Mother, should they not be in school right now?"

"Well, honey, it's the beginning of summer vacation right now. They won't be back in school for another six weeks."

"Again, illogical." Sarek said. "Children are no longer needed to help their parents on an agricultural base." Again Amanda rolled her eyes, but Spock tilted his head in confusion.

"Summer vacation?"

"In early earth's history, most humans were farmers. Children did not go to school during the summer so that they could help out. The habit sort of stuck." His mother explained.

Spock nodded in understanding. "We are here ambassador." The driver pointed out. The hover car slowed to a gentle stop and the door to Spock's left was opened up, a Vulcan standing there to great them. Spock stepped out and onto the ground, looking at the Vulcan embassy as his parents talked to the Vulcan servant. It looked exactly like the buildings back at Vulcan, straight lines and brown tones. The only difference was that perhaps there was more green than back on his home planet. He could see flowers planted and grass surrounding the pathways. Perhaps this was to make the building, which to Spock's eyes looked huge, fit more into the planet's scenery? He would have to remember to ask his father this after dinner.

"Spock, come." His father said, walking towards the entrance of the embassy, his wife and the Vulcan that greeted them following him. Spock quickly joined them.

**Jim**

He was curious as to who was in the hover car that had almost run over them. Then again they did not wait for the red light to stop the car so that they could cross. He turned back to look at the street, and to his shock, found a kid looking straight back at him. Not just any kid, a Vulcan kid, with the ears, the eyebrows, the (to his opinion) very dorky haircut, and everything. Didn't Pike say that the Vulcan ambassador would be visiting earth for a week? He would have to ask him.

Jim smiled and waved, but the eyes of the Vulcan behind the window grew quickly and looked away. The hover car moved soon after. Jim just stared at it as it drove away down the street.

"Hey Jim, come on!" He turned to the orange haired girl. "We're going to miss the movie if you keep staying there!"

Jim smiled his cocky grin. "Anything you say Priscilla."

The girl's facet turned red, her jaw set, and her brows furrowed. "My name is Robin!" She spat. "Not Priscilla! You know how much I hate my being called by my middle name Jim Kirk!"

"What's so bad about it?" Jim laughed.

"Jim. Please? Not now." The boy next to him sighed. "C'mon. Robin's right. If we don't move now, we'll miss the movie."

Jim shrugged. "All right Eddy. Let's go."

**Captain Pike**

Captain Pike was currently finishing up reports on his pads in the living room of his apartment. He wanted everything done before tomorrow. He would be otherwise occupied for the next week as he would be accompanying the Vulcan ambassador to all his meetings and events. Starfleet always sent a representative whenever an alien ambassador visited earth for important duties. He just happened to be the only Starfleet official trained in such matters that was available at the time.

Finished with his last report, he turned off the pads and placed them on his desk. He sat back in his chair and let his mind wonder. This new assignment of his had come during the time he had labeled the Kirk times, as it was the time that Jim Kirk would come and stay with him. Not that he wasn't happy about that, he loved having the boy over. He and his father were good friends and with his sudden death he took it up with himself to help out the boy's mother as often as he could, mostly by taking him in at times when his mother couldn't.

He respected Jim's mother, and she did have it rough. She had completely fallen apart after the Kelvin incident. She often experienced long terms of depression, sometimes lasting several months. She couldn't find a good job as she had married shortly after high school skipping out on collage, and even the jobs she landed as a waitress or other odd occupations did not last more than at least a year. They did receive money from Starfleet as her husband had served, but it wasn't enough. Pike had repeatedly told her to go back to school and get at least a two-year degree but she always refused, saying that she now had a kid to take care of and that she didn't have the money. Her grades weren't good enough to get any academic scholarships and any money she did have went straight to providing for Jim.

Pike would sometimes, to make it easier for her and whenever she couldn't find a job at the time, take Jim in. Sometimes it was for a few days, sometimes a month or two. One time Jim had stayed with him for at least a year but that was because the economy went down and jobs were scarce. Right now his mother was looking in another town for a job; she had dropped Jim off the day before.

Pike wasn't concerned that Jim would be lonely and feel left out this week. He knew the city well enough to get around and knew which parts to stay out off. He knew many people through out the place that would keep and eye on him and Jim only went out into the city with the other two kids in the apartment building, ten year old Robin and fourteen year old Eddy, whenever Pike wasn't with him. That he had made a rule, and made sure Jim knew it. Never go out alone, always have at least one older person with you. Eddy filled out that role nicely. He knew right from wrong and was one of the very few people who could keep Jim out of trouble.

He looked at the clock. "They should be at the theaters by now." He thought. "Computer, play music, jazz selection." The music started and he went to the kitchen to make himself some tea. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

**Karatek**

Sarek was here. _Ambassador Sarek was here!!!_ Inside his head he scowled as read over his report inside his office at the embassy. He had received work that Sarek had arrived ten minutes before. He hated that man. Hated him! Karatek was much more experienced than him in politics, much more experienced than him in earth's dealings, much more experienced then him when it came to humans, and therefore much more _qualified_ to be Vulcan's ambassador to earth. He had wanted that position more than anything though he kept that to himself. Wanting was an emotion. He was Vulcan, he did not show emotion, but that did not meant he did not feel it. From the moment Sarek was appointed, he had started to feel a great loathing of the man. He knew, not hoped but knew that if Sarek hadn't gotten the position, he would have.

He had spent his whole life in the business, devoted himself to it. He had studied hard to get where he was. He took every chance he was given and did all he could and more the show how capable he was. He did not just study both federation standard and the English language as required of all Vulcans that worked in the Vulcan Embassy or otherwise had business that dealt with dealings between Earth and Vulcan, he had also studied Spanish, German, French, Italian, Arabic, and Chinese along with each of their cultures and the proper way to act around the natives! He was first pick for all the internships he applied for at the embassy during his academy years and received a high position within once he had graduated with top honors! He associated himself with several important political human beings that later played important parts in Vulcan dealings and it all went smoothly as he knew how to work them. He succeeded above and beyond in all the conferences, all the delegations, all the arguments, that happened between his and earth's government. It was because of him that the Vulcan embassy improved 80.7% within all its workings. He was the perfect candidate for the position of ambassador…and instead they chose Sarek, a Vulcan who had no experience or training for the matter. He had no doubt that his family's position helped him a great deal within the council's decision, descendants of Surak indeed!

Now he will admit, Sarek was good, but he could do better. He just had to show the Vulcan council that. He had already given up on trying to show that he was better. It obviously did not work. So he would try a new plan. He had to get the Vulcan council to see that Sarek was not adequate enough, easier said than done. Sarek had negotiated several important treaties and agreements between Vulcan and Earth. He was very well respected, and his record was clean. The only thing Karatek thought that would ever get Sarek booted off the job would be for either him, or his immediate family to slip up, again, easier said than done. Though his wife was human and Karatek noticed, very emotional at times, she behaved perfectly for the wife of a Vulcan ambassador. She was generally a good person. So it would be hard to catch her doing something. So that left his son.

Spock. He was half human. Therefore he was more likely than full Vulcan children to behave emotionally. Karatek had already heard reports that he had often gotten into fights at school and had trouble at times to keep himself in check. Yes, if there was one person that could help him to gain the position of ambassador, it would be Spock. And if Plan B did not work, there was allways Plan C. After all, Politicians weren't the only humans Karatek had aquainted himself with.

Please review! Thanks!


	2. A Painful Encounter

**Wow, I never expected **_**that many**_** readers to even look at this story. I'm very happy with the results. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** Again I don't own Star Trek. Sad isn't it.

" " = English

* * = Vulcan

**Spock**

**7:00 A.M.**

He was deep in meditation. His back was straight with his legs crossed in Indian style his mother had called it. His hands were in the proper Vulcan meditation position just as his father had taught him. How long had he been like this? He checked his internal clock. It was seven in the morning. He had been like this for three hours. *Spock, this is enough for today.* Sarek's voice rang. Spock opened his eyes and inclined his head to his father. He than stood up and made his way out of the barely furniture meditation room following his father into the dining area. His mother was there sitting on one of the chairs with a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes with mini-marshmallows drenched in maple syrup.

*A highly un-nutritional breakfast my wife.* Sarek commented.

*I'm still not going to take the recipe out of the replicator Sarek. You'll just have to deal with it.* Amanda replied. Spock raised his eyebrow at this. His father had been trying to get his mother to stop eating the dish since he was a baby. Pancakes with marshmallows weren't the only breakfast food Sarek had disapproved of. His mother seemed to have a passion for in his opinion, weird food combinations for breakfast. One of them was scrambled eggs drenched in ketchup. Spock had tried a bite of it once. It was good but too sweet for his taste. If he were to ever make his preferences known, it would be that he liked his food to be very spicy and hot. He rather liked the tacos his mother made for them once, using tofu instead of meat of course. She had used very hot sauce for them. It was an interesting experience for him to eat food with his hands after watching his mother do it. His father just crushed the shell and mashed the whole thing together so that he could eat it with the use of utensils.

Sarek went straight to the replicator and ordered a bowl of mixed, sliced, terrain fruit. Spock did the same, but ordered a small vegetarian omelet as well. His mother had drawn the line at animal byproducts. *He's not going to _actually_ eat meat Sarek.* She had told him in their argument. *So there should be no way that he would ever feel the emotions of the animal from which it came from. And there are many different types of vegetarians too.* It was actually one of the few times Amanda won an argument…after threatening to have Sarek sleep on the couch until he relented. Spock had observed that she always used some form of separation when she really, really, wanted something out of her husband.

Like the time when he refused to have Spock listen to the un-classical music his mother had brought with her to Vulcan like The Beatles. She refused to speak to him and he lasted a week. Another time when he didn't want Amanda to celebrate *illogical* human holidays with Spock, she stayed at a fellow Vulcan's house for fifteen days before Sarek asked her to come back. The Vulcan, a female physician, was one of the very few Vulcans that had accepted Amanda and became somewhat of a friend with her. Amanda often asked her to look after Spock whenever she and Sarek had to go off world without him. While Spock observed his mother using this option, she never used it unless she felt that it was a cause really worth fighting for, most of them about being able to let Spock experience human culture, as little as it was.

Spock sat down at the table and calmly ate his breakfast as best as he could, using his left hand instead of his right. After doing a DNA blood scan prick yesterday, his right hand was not feeling as good as it should be. It was a new protocol they had to follow. All Vulcans visiting earth had to have their hand pricked by a computer at the embassy to have their DNA on record while also inserting a micro-chip tracker inside. It helped to keep track of them if they ever needed to be found while on the planet on short notice. It also helped to identify them should they ever need medical attention or if the inevitable happens he or she was found dead. Spock remembered his father mentioning to his father that it did happen once two years ago, but then again the Vulcan was of very old age while he was visiting his son who was studying earth's plants. Once they were done with their business and were ready to leave Earth, the chip would be removed by the same process as it was put in. Visitors to the embassy also had the process done to them, but the chip was removed when they were done at the embassy. Spock saw the logic in it, but it still hurt! He had to fight very, very, hard not to cry. And he was not looking forward to having his hand pricked again.

*Oh by the way Sarek,* Amanda said sipping her coffee, *I had a chat with our guide Christopher Pike this morning. Remember he was introduced to us the last time we were here? He's come a long way in his career since then. He's been promoted to captain!* Sarek nodded, indicating he was listening. *Well I mentioned that our son had come with us this time and then he mentioned that the son of a friend of his was staying with him. He's younger then Spock but not by much. I thought maybe he could keep Spock company while you conducted your business with Earth's head of Agriculture today. I had planned to visit some friends of mine also today while we were here. Remember? And who know? Spock could make a new friend.* Spock's head snapped up at this. A friend? He had never ever had a friend before, or at least not in the context his mother meant. He was…well acquainted with his class mates and spent time with them, mostly when they were partners for school projects, whenever his family visited the other's, and occasionally the three bullies who made it their school life's goal to torment him every day. But no, he had never had a friend.

*Who is the boy?* Sarek asked.

*His name is James Tiberius Kirk.* Sarek paused in putting a slice of fruit into his mouth for a moment…and then placed it in his mouth with his utensil. Spock wondered at this action. He noticed simultaneously that his mother had a somber mood on her face. What had caused it?

*Ambassador Sarek?* They all looked up to find one of the Vulcan aids assigned to tend to them. *Captain Christopher Pike and a James Kirk have arrived.* Sarek nodded, wiped his already clean hands on a napkin and stood up. Spock and Amanda did the same and together they followed the aid out of their rooms and into the hallway, only to suddenly halt as what sounded like a human child shouted "OH MY FREAKING GOD!!!"

**Jim**

**7:10 A.M.**

Jim yawned for what was probably the 25th time within the past half hour. He was watching the sites of down town San Francisco went by the shuttle window from his seat. Pike had woken him up and announced out of the blue, that he was coming with him today to the Vulcan embassy. That was all fine and well with Jim, he had made no plans for the day…but honestly what kid gets up at five in the freaking morning?! It was when they had entered the shuttle and drove straight past the street of all the embassies of the different planets that he learned that the Vulcan embassy happened to be on the other side of the city where there was less occupation. Apparently Vulcan's liked their privacy. "Captain Pike," the driver called out, "we have arrived at the Vulcan embassy sir."

"Thank you!" Pike said in a very happy voice. Jim rolled his eyes. He always sounded happy when thanking people. They got out of the shuttle, Jim with his hands in the pockets of his shorts and Pike with briefcase that held several important things. Jim's eyes went wide at the site of the place. He had never before seen anything that looked this huge! Okay so he had seen huge buildings before in the city but those were huge tall wise, this was huge width wise. At most it looked like two stories tall. "Come along Jim!" Pike called. Jim sighed and ran to catch up. Jim's eyes nearly popped out again when they got inside. Who ever they were, they sure were good to make the inside look like it had all the space in the world. They walked into the circular shaped entrance hall and up to a desk where a Vulcan woman stood manning the computer while talking on an ear piece in Vulcan. To Jim, she looked like the description of a secretary. The woman stopped talking and looked up to Pike.

"Do you have an appointment sir?" She asked.

"Yes, I am the star fleet attendant to Ambassador Sarek while he is on his stay here. Could you tell him that we have arrived please?" The woman lifted a perfect slanted eyebrow and pushed a button on her ear piece, and proceeded to talk in Vulcan. Jim assumed that she was asking someone to go fetch this Sarek guy. Once she was done she looked at Pike again. "Please step this way. We have to log you into the computer's database." She lead them away from the desk and to the right. Another vulcan took over her position at the desk.

"Here we go again." Pike muttered. "Jim you go first." He pushed him in front of what looked like a small blue computer screen built into the stone wall with a small pin sized hole next to it. Jim saw that there were others lined up across length of the wall and Vulcans putting their hands over the hole. Each time a hand covered it, a small quick swishing sound was hear."Okay Jim, now put your palm right on to the hole-"

"Pike, what is this?" Jim asked uncertainly putting his right hand where Pike told him to. He had a bad fealing about this.

"-And squeeze my hand." Pike finished.

"Squeeze your-" Jim began to aske when a very sharp searing pain erupted from his palm. Jim felt his lungs tighten. His legs felt like they were going to collapse and his eyes saw white and dots of purple spreading throughout his vision.

"Jim!" Pike shouted, steadying the boy so that he wouldn't collapse. "Jim, are you alright? I told you to squeeze-" Jim opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. He just stood like that, frozen in place with his hand on the wall; his eye's wide and glossy with unshed tears, his mouth gaping open. It reminded Pike of the painting "The Scream" except Jim did not have his hands clasping the sides of his face. Jim stayed like that for a few more seconds. Pike's face held concern. "Jim-"

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!!!" Jim screamed, making every Vulcan within hearing range freeze and fly their gaze to the boy.

**Captain Pike**

**7:20 A.M.**

After Pike recovered from his momentary deafness, Jim had screamed right into his ear, he proceeded to take on his version of "The Scream".

"OH MY _-beep-_ GOD!!! (I think you know what the _beep _stands for.) WHAT IS THIS _-beep-_!!! THIS IS _-beep- -beep- -beep-_!!!!!!!!! JUST LOOK AT MY _-beep-_ HAND!!! IT'S _-beep-_ BLEADING LIKE _-beep- -beep-_!!!! IT LOOKS LIKE _-beep-_!!!!!!! IT _HURTS_ LIKE _-beep-_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND YOU LET CHILDREN NEAR THAT _-beep-_ OF A _-beep-_ COMPUTER MACHINE LIKE _-beep-_?!!!! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE USING THAT -beep- ON PEOPLE?!!!!" Jim went on to scream much more while clutching his hand as if it was trying to kill him. It was during these few seconds that Pike started wonder who exactly watched over Jim while his mother was at work. He was in contact with her enough that he knew she would never leave him home alone. Didn't Jim stay with an Uncle of his sometimes? Who ever it was, Pike felt for sure that that was where Jim had picked up a foul mouth as he knew his mother did not know that much colorful language and he knew he had never said anything along those lines while in Jim's presence. He made a mental note to one, talk to Jim's mother as soon as possible, and two, when they returned to Pike's apartment give Jim the harshest punishment of his life. It was then that he was aware of everyone staring at both him and Jim with mixed expressions of horror, disdain, and to some, amusement. The Vulcan woman who greeted them was now looking at him with a very critical Vulcan expression. "PEOPLE COULD DIE ON THIS _-beep-_ THING!!! IF YOU VULCANS SUPPORT DOING THIS THEN YOU'RE ALL-" Pike had enough and slammed his hand over Jim's mouth cutting off what he was about to say and possibly end Pike's career in Starfleet forever. He looked as if he was wrestling Jim to the ground as he was still thrashing around from the pain. Pike took a good look at his hand. It was indeed bleeding, but not that much, it looked like it was stopping. However Pike knew that it hurt like hell. That was definitely going to hurt for a few days and will be requiring ice as soon as possible.

"Forget everything he said." He tried to say in a confident voice, except it came out nervous and jerky as he was still trying to keep Jim still. All the vulcans and humans in the hallway turned back to their previous tasks. Slowly everything returned to normal. Again, the Vulcan woman lifted her eyebrow.

"I have never before encountered a human child. Are they all this expressive?"

Pike laughed a nervous laugh. "Some of them." He answered while thinking "Why me?"

"Captain Pike." Pike turned around and as soon as he saw who had spoken he had nearly fainted on the spot. The ambassador was standing right behind him, he recognized him from his picture. Who was also standing with him were his wife, whom Pike noticed had a very amused expression and what appeared to be his son, who was wearing a very curious expression for a Vulcan. "If your young guest," Sarek continued, "is done shouting profanity in front of the public, then we can quickly get you registered again and get him some ice. I'm sure the Embassy's sick bay has some on hand." By now Jim had stopped squirming and was now taking long deep breaths. Pike was amazed that he hadn't cried yet, then again, Jim wasn't exactly one to actually cry. He was quiet even as a baby. Pike nodded.

"I think he is Ambassador. Are you alright Jim?" Jim nodded swiftly, and Pike stood, placed his palm on the hole, again experienced the pain, and quickly picked up his bag. "I'll follow you Ambassador?" Sarek nodded.

"Come." Was all he said, and everyone followed him out of the hall. Sarek was leading, with his wife next to him and Pike behind them. Spock and Jim walked a little behind. They left the entrance hall and went into a large open courtyard filled with Vulcan plants and a glass roof that was supposed to be smack in the middle of the embassy building. They walked down a stone pathway across the plants and into another part of the building. The ceilings were tall and arched and there was a very great stone staircase at the end. As they were climbing the steps Pike started to think again. "I hope Jim's spout has not set a bad enough impression on the Ambassador. I'm getting rated on this job!" Pike looked up at Sarek and Amanda. Their robes seamed to camouflage them into the brown tones of the rock that made up the building. "They don't seem to be affected, but then again vulcans don't show emotion. I'll have to be very careful with how things go from now on. This incident will no doubt appear on my evaluation paper, and it's my first time as a guide! So much for a good start of the day. I'll need to talk to Jim also and tell him to not do anything rash or stupid while in the company of the Ambassador's son. If he gets him in any trouble I'm done for!"

It was then that practically all hopes of a good evaluation dashed out of Captain Pike's head as right then they all heard Spock say in a calm and steady voice, "You are the one that nearly got ran over by our shuttle. You went through a street that clearly at the time had a green light and ignored it." The whole group froze at that and Pike's face turned sheet white.

"Why me?" Pike thought. "Why me? Why me? Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

Jim just smile and laughed. "Oh yeah? Well I remembered you to. You're the kid with the funny haircut that didn't wave back!"

**-Like it? Hate it? Please review! And don't hold back on criticizing. I am always looking for ways to improve my writing. So I've got the first ever official meeting to occur between Spock and Jim. I still have one more chapter to go before the real fun begins! Untill then, live long and prosper!**


	3. The Most Brilliant Idea of All

Thanks for all the reviews! I enjoyed reading that and reading the number of how many people read this. Now I'm not so sure about how this chapter is. It's one of those that I will probably edit again and then repost later on. Just let me know how it is.

" " = English

* * = Vulcan

**Karatek**

**7:30 A.M.**

If Karatek were to ever be honest in his feelings towards Ambassador Sarek, he would have admit that at the moment he, his wife, and the man he thought to be Captain Christopher Pike entered one of the many meeting rooms he was waiting for then, he wished that he had something the equivalent of a voodoo doll for Sarek so that whenever he clenched his fists under the long table, he would instead be choking the doll's little neck to obliviation and there for end the Ambassador's life. Then all of his problems would be solved…well mostly. He stood up and greeted the Ambassador. *Peace and long life.* He fought to not spit it out in an angry tone.

*Live long and prosper.* Sarek said. He pulled out a chair for his wife to sit in, Amanda took it smiling. Captain Pike pulled out a chair for himself and set down his briefcase. He opened it with a click and he pulled out several pads, passing them around so that Karatek, Sarek, Amanda, and their aids that were stationed with them each had one.

"So for starters," Pike said, looking at Sarek. "I took the liberty of putting your schedule on each of these pads. Never hurts to have an extra copy around." Sarek nodded at this. "I also gathered more recent information on all the conferences you are to attend since you departed from Vulcan. I hope you were accommodated accordingly?" Karatek sighed at this. Each of the Star Fleet guides asked this. Star Fleet was in charge of most of the transportation when it came to having other planet's representatives come to earth.

"Everything was satisfactory." Sarek answered.

"Oh good. Now your first conference is today at nine with the Earth attendant of Agriculture. He wanted to discuss the possibility of extending your five year contract concerning…" Karatek drowned out of the conversation, keeping only slight tabs as to what Pike was talking about. He went back to his list of ideas for taking over Sarek's position. Any assassination he could ever come up with to fit during Sarek's visit this week would never work. Sarek had too many guards, too many eyes, and too many loyalties no doubt to his family's status. And if he were to ever get a human to do it, all they would have to do was to catch the guy and perform a meld with the being and it would link everything straight back to him. Yes, assassination was definitely out of the question. Forcing Sarek to step down because of a past action wouldn't work either, he was strictly clean. The only questionable action would be marrying a human, but T'Pau had approved of it. It seemed as if Sarek had nothing that could go against him, but Karatek knew there was.

Sarek had a weakness. No it wasn't Amanda. Sarek would not immediately step down from his job if felt confident that Amanda was well protected…but he would do it for Spock. Just because Sarek's record was clean did not mean that Karatek didn't learn anything about him. The time when Spock got into a fight with a fellow elder's son and broke both his nose and his arm, Sarek both covered the medical costs and canceled a meeting with an earth representitive on Vulcan to spend the time to convince the elder to keep the incident all hush hush. Karatek found many more incidences just like that one. Sarek would do anything to keep Spock from sinking further from a "tolerant" view in the eyes of the Vulcan council then he already was. Karatek would bet that that would include sacrificing his job.

* * *

**Spock**

**7:30 A.M.**

He looked at the boy who went by the name "Jim" and then at the male Vulcan attendant that was standing right next to the door. After his father had indeed confirmed that Jim was one of the kids that almost got ran over by their shuttle, he immediately assigned someone to look after them. Spock had the distinct impression that Sarek would have preferred Spock stay far away from the boy but his mother wouldn't have it. So here they were, alone save for the attendant, in the rooms that his family was assigned. They were standing facing each other. Spock with his hands clasped behind his robes and back erect. Jim had a more comfortable appearance. His back was slightly slouched, his hands in the pockets of his shorts; Spock had never before seen shorts with many pockets. He supposed they were logical...in a way. It would be easier to carry small things around.

This boy seemed amazed. Spock could see that his eyes were roaming all over the place. He susspected that he had never before set foot in a place like this. His mother told him that places that looked like the Vulcan Embassy were places like museums and universities.

"Wow." He finally said. That confirmed Spock's opinion. "You guys must be seriously loaded to afford staying in a place like this." Spock raised his eyebrow

"Loaded? We do not load anything. If I remember correctly, the word 'loaded' is used for-"

"It's an expression." Jim interrupted. "It means that you're really rich. You have a lot of money."

"Oh." Spock muttered. They were quiet again for a time. Finally Jim broke the silence.

"So…what do you do when your father is doing what ever he's doing?"

Spock assumed Jim was trying to make "small talk" as his mother said. "He's an ambassador." He said. Was there a hint of pride in his voice? He couldn't tell. "And I do a lot of things while he is busy with his work."

Jim smiled. "Like what?" Spock led him away from the attendent. Vulcan's had superior hearing. He would be able to hear everything they say so he would just stand erect at the entrance doors.

* * *

"Seriously? This is what you do in your free time?!" Jim asked, his voice holding both shock and laughter. He watched as he saw Spock continue to study some form of advanced math on his pad in what looked like dining area. It looked like the math Jim saw in an old, Calculus, high school textbook that he had found among Pike's belongings once. All he could make out were numbers and what looked like Vulcan writing.

"It is important that I keep up with my studies." Spock replied. He was a bit curiours at Jim's outburst. Did not all human children spend some time on their academics?

"Yeah I get that. My mom stresses school work on me all the time." Jim continued. "And yes I do get good grades and all…but even I know when to have a life!"

Spock seemed to be trying to calculate what he had said. "Have a life?" He asked. "I'm already alive."

"I mean," Jim exasperated, "that I don't spend all my time studying for school. I go out with my friends, I play, and I go out and talk to people. Don't you do anything else?"

Spock thought for a moment. "I spend time practicing my lyre...and I meditate and practice the laws of logic."

"Oh. My. God. You don't do anything except study do you?" Jim now had his arms crossed. Spock thought about what Jim said. It was true…now that he thought about it, except for ocassionaly helping his mother in the garden, all of his time was spent on academics or studying something. The only times he could think of doing anything else was when he was three. He remembered his mother playing with him and helping her with her garden. She spent a lot of time making most of the plants (and sometimes vegetables) be able to live in the hot climate of Vulcan. It was a brief time in his life, but again it seemed his father wanted to, according to something he had overheard his mother say, beat all traces of being part human out of him. But that didn't mean Spock forgot. He enjoyed that time with his mother. He remembered running around, sometimes singing those old human nursery rhymes that had no purpose what-so-ever except to make people laugh. He remembered his favorite was the one with a cow jumping over the moon. It was illogical, but his mother said that was the fun of it. He also remembered smiling. His mother liked it when he smiled. He even liked to smile and laugh and...Spock mentally scolded himself. What was he thinking? To like something was to experience emotion, and he was thinking of liking to experience emotions. He did _not_ experience emotion. He was Vulcan. He relied on only logic.

"No I do not." Spock quietly answered. They sat there for a time, everything quiet again. The only thing they could here were each other's breaths.

"Hey, do you have another pad?" Jim finally asked. Spock nodded. He led Jim to his room, again watching his eyes slightly pop out at the large space of it. Amanda did say his room was even bigger then her parent's master bedroom. It was very large, everything that wasn't part of advanced technology was in shades of browns and tans with a high ceiling. He had a big bed set to the corner under a farely large window. Right next to that window was what looked like a small balcony, probably big enough for a garden chair. A desk was placed opposite the bed and right next to that, a table set low to the floor with his meditation equipment arranged and a pallet right in front of it for private meditation. Spock went straight to what looked like a messenger bag on the desk and took out another pad. It was one of the blank ones he had; used for extra projects or notes that he wanted to put into at the moment. He handed over to Jim, hearing him say "Thanks." He imediatly turned it one and went to work on what he wanted. Again they sat quietly in his room. Spock studying on his bed, and Jim sitting on the floor doing…actually Spock had no idea what he was doing. His fingers were flying all over the touchscreen. Spock could see over Jim's shoulder that the screen was now covered with many windows; Jim was dragging them all over the place while popping others up at the same time. They ranged from pictures of graphs to vulcan writing was was being transformed to English. Just as Spock was about to ask what he was doing with his pad, his own pad on his lap beeped and a window popped up. Spock looked at it.

"Do you do it for your father or for you?" It read. Spock's head popped up. He looked at Jim. His fingers were stilled and Spock could see that some how, he had managed to change the programming on the pad to make it be able to send messages to his own.

Spock quickly typed his response. "What do you mean? And why are you asking me this way? Would it not be simpler to just tell me in person as we are in the same room?"

His pad beeped again a few seconds later with a new message. "Do you really want that Vulcan attendant to hear your answer? I know for a fact that you will answer more truthfully when there is a greater chance that your answer will not get back to your father. I'm not stupid. Before he left us, you followed his every move and agreed with him on everything! Now answer the question. Do you only act like the responsible, logical, Vulcan to please your father?" Spock could almost feel his heart skip a beat. What could he say? Vulcans did not lie. So what should he say? The message held some truth. On there way from the stairway to their rooms everyone had conversed…and he agreed with everything his father said when asked...from human mannerisms to politics concerning the Orions. He did do it mostly to appease his father. Mostly. After thinking a bit, Spock found his answer. "Most of the time."

His pad beeped again. "Most of the time?"

"I follow the Vulcan way because if I fully purge all emotion, and rely on logic, then they would leave my mother alone. That is the other reason. I am confident that they will leave her alone if I do that."

"Have they?"

Spock thought for a moment. "No." He typed.

"Do you actually think they will?"

"No." Spock was about to send it when he added something else. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I used to do the same thing." Spock's eyes widened. "My mom gets talked a lot behind her back. She got married straight after high school. That's not exactly a good thing in the eyes of our little home town. Now she's raising me on money earned from odd jobs. You know, waitress, cleaning lady. People like to criticize her a lot for skipping out on college. Even the kids at my school do. I've been in a lot of fights over it. I tried to be the perfect boy, good grades, and nice attitude to get them to think she was a good mother. You get the idea."

"What made you stop?" Spock's breathing heightened. He was anticipating the answer greatly. His first impression of the boy was that they had absolutely nothing in common with each other. He was the perfect, clean, responsible, boy while Jim was the get down and dirty and have fun when ever he could boy. However, first impressions could allways be decieving. He remembered his mother telling him that once when he was little and he had asked her how she and his father had met. It turned out...that they did not particually like eachother at first. When they had met, Amanda was taking her kindergarden students on a field trip to the embassy for something called "cultural week". Sarek had told her that it was illogical to worry about one of her students that had at the moment gotten a very minor cut on his finger that did not even bleed and then proceeded to tell the same thing to the crying child himself. Amanda proceeded to slap him in the face, called him a blundering idiot of a fool, and then asked her teacher's assistant for a bandaid to sooth the child. It was when Sarek aproached her when she was loading her students onto the school shuttle that he apologized and their relationship progressed. Finally his pad beeped and another message popped out.

"I finally got it that nothing I do will ever change their view of my mother. It may help a bit, but it wouldn't completely change their opinion. They will always see her as the girl who fell in love and foolishly got married to a guy at a young age only to have him die and get her stuck with his kid. So I started to act like I truely was."

"It's not that simple where I come from." Spock typed back. "I can't just change. My father and family are considered royalty. We are decendints of Surak. In human terms, he would be considered a great king and prophet. Acting illogical is not good in our society. It will get you scorned and sometimes banished if your ideas nearly dissrupt Vulcan society. That's what happened to my brother. My father was so ashamed that he disowned him. I have not heard from him since three years ago when we recieved news that he was on Orion working on a merchant ship."

"Well you don't have to act logical all the time do you?" Jim asked in his next message. "Can't you just act like that in public? Isn't that what your mother does? Because she was all smiles when it was just us."

"My father has taught me to be logical all the time. He expects me to perform the Kolinahr when I am older. It is a ritual to completely purge all emotion. Because I am half human, it is harder for me to suppress emotion. The reason why Vulcans have adopted the ways of Surak was because with suppressing emotion and adopting logic, we would run rampant like savages. Our emotions are more then ten times stronger then what humans feel. When you feal happy, we feal delighted. When you feel angry, we feel so enraged that we want to tear of the head of whoever caused our anger." Spock exhaled a breath as he sent the message. Besides Amanda's parents and a few select personal, he did not know anyone outside the Vulcan race that knew this much. Knowing about how deeply emotions in a Vulcan was not a bad thing according to his mother. Infact, she suggested that if everyone knew about it, it might ease tensions between Vulcans and humans alike and get humans to better understand them. Now Pon Farr...that was a different story. Even his mother aggread that keeping that little fact secret and away from prying eyes was most likely that best thing because if word of it got out and circulated, it would make the entire Vulcan race "look like a bunch of sex offenders and rapists" his mother had told his father once. His pad beeped.

"Well," it said, "that explains a lot. But now I have another question. If your half Vulcan doesn't that mean that your emotions don't run as deep?" This question surprised Spock. He had never thought of it that way. He wouldn't be surprised if the Vulcan council and his father had never thought of it that way either. Humans were always viewed as highly emotional so wouldn't that mean that a half vulcan half human bread be more likely to have trouble to suppress emotion? Again, Spock wouldn't be surprised that that was the only conclusion that the Vulcan council and his father had ever come up with.

"Quiet honestly, I have never thought of it that way. Everyone has always assumed that my emotions would run deeper and be harder to control because of my human blood. That is why my father insists on the Vulcan way of life for me, purged of all emotion and everything human." A few seconds after he sent the message, he could here Jim mutter

"What?!" Jim typed his response. "Okay. I get the reason for purging emotion…but taking everything away that's human? Now that's uncalled for. He can't take everything human away from you! That's like forbiding me from doing pranks on the school teacher. It's part of who I am. Have you ever experienced any human culture or at least had a full day that had nothing to do with acting logical? And being a baby does _not_ count!"

"No. I have not. The only human culture I still experience would be in literature, and studying humans who has made a significant tribute to one of the subjects I study in school." After that came a flurry of questions.

"So you've never experienced a human holiday?"

"No."

"Ever listened to music by humans?"

"Not unless it is classical."

"What about holograph games?"

"My father says they have no usage for education."

"What about human food?"

"Unless it is strictly vegetarian, no."

"So you've never had ice cream?"

"The only animal bi-products I eat would be eggs, butter, and milk."

"You are missing out on a lot my friend." Friend? Spock had barely known the boy for an hour and already he was considering himself a friend? The next message made him freeze.

It read, "If you had the chance, would you live one day as a human? Would you go one day foregoing logic and the Vulcan way?" Spock did not move for a time. If he answered this truthfully, what would be the outcome? If his father got wind of this, what would he do? Spock shook his head. His father had no idea about this conversation, and he knew enough of computers to completely erase the memory of these messages to the point that to be able to retrieve them, you would have to take the chips out of the pads and do about a week's worth of re-working the wires in a separate computer to make it and the chips compatible. But that wasn't the point. If he had the chance, could he do it? Or more like, _would_ he do it. Did he have enough guts to go against his father for one day? He thought back to his early child again. He missed those moments. His father had ripped them away. It had made Spock mad for a time. Sure he accepted the Vulcan way of life, but he had never forgotten. And now Spock realized…he wanted them back...with a vengence. He wanted to be able to feel again.

"Yes." It was a one word answer, but it got his point across, he sent it before he had a second thought on it. His pad beeped almost immediately.

"Then let's go!"

Spock was confused. "What?"

"Let's go! Let's get out of here! I have just had the most brilliant beyond brilliant of any brilliant ideas I have ever had idea!"

"Come again?"

"I have a good idea okay! I am going to take you out for rest of the day to experience the city of San Francisco! I'll show you what humans do for fun. It'll be great!"

"WE CAN'T DO THAT!!!" Spock made sure to capitalize everything to make his point.

"Sure we can! C'mon, you just said that if you had the chance you would take it. I thought Vulcans didn't lie. That's what Pike told me."

"We do not lie because there is no logic in concealing the truth as it will eventually come out. That, and we don't even have a chance of getting out of here. If we leave the premise of the embassy, the chips in our hands will notify the computer immediately and it will notify security."

"Spock, let me tell you something. If I can re-program your pad, break through my uncle's "state of the art security" on his antique car, hack into my school's data base from my gaming system, and get into certain star fleet classified files from Pike's home computer without leaving a trail, I can bet you that I can get that computer to not pick up our chip's signals. You have no idea what I can do from a simple communication device."

* * *

**Jim**

**8:00 A.M.**

The next day when all this was done, Jim would confess to his friends over a bowl of his favorite breakfast cerial laced with sliced bananas and a glass of cranberry juice that of all the responses that Spock could have given him, he certainly was not expecting the one he got. "It will be easier for you if you got in using an inside computer. I know the password."

-So there it is. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know. I don't hate criticism. Well now that all that's done, all the real fun begins. I'm going to have so much fun; so many scenarios are in my head. I wonder if I should have Spock accidently get drunk on chocolate. That would be a site to see! But how to get it in him, that's the real question. He's a pretty smart kid. If you have any suggestions on what I should do to them, again, let me know. Live long and prosper! :)


	4. The Great Escape

Yay! A snow day! I had more time to work on this hence an early update! And thanks for all the suggestions. I'll take them in mind.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own it. (Sobs into pillow)

" = English

* = Vulcan

^ = Klingon

**Eddy and Robin**

**8:03 A.M.**

Once Eddy finished replicating a bowl of popcorn and two mugs of ice cold root beer (which in my opinion, is the best soda in the world), he took them, while balancing the mugs in his hands with the popcorn held inside his elbow, and proceeded to the living room. He could hear shouts of the beginning of the Earth wide soccer tournament. He didn't have much loyalty or knowledge of the sport, but Robin was hooked on it. There she was lying on her stomach facing the big computer screen on the wall of his apartment that was broadcasting the games. Her fiery red hair was pulled back into two French braids, wearing the purple and green jersey of her favorite team, her face painted with the same colors, and she had on her lucky worn out cleats that she only wore for the soccer matches she played. She was part of the local team, and from the matches he and Jim attended, he could see that she was very good and creative with her kicks. It was her dream to play in the major leagues professionally and to make to the universe wide tournament. Apparently many non-human species have taken a great like to the sport as well. Eddy had no doubt that Robin would indeed make it. She was as creative in the sport as she was competitive. Pike had once compared her attitude in the game to that of a klingon.

Just as he set the popcorn and mugs down, Robin had just absent mindedly took hers and started to suck the straw, Eddy's portable computer that he used for school beeped. "Must be Jim." He thought laughing. "Bored already at the embassy huh?" He got up from the carpet, Robin already shouting at the referee, and headed to get his computer from his room. Computers had come a long way. Now except keyboards, like pads, they had a touch screen for everything, and they were completely flat like a piece of paper. Eddy turned his on from hibernation and checked his message in box. The only thing new came from what was identified as a "separate counsel". "He must have re-programmed a pad he found." Eddy thought. He picked up his computer and re-joined Robin on the floor. He opened the message.

It read, "Hey, are you guys busy? It's Jim."

Eddy looked at Robin. She was still screaming at the referee, as if he could hear her. "Just watching the Earth tournament. You know how Robin is."

"Well stop watching it and get over to the embassy! I need help!" At this time Robin came over to where Eddy was sitting on the couch and peered over his shoulder. She growled, grabbed Eddy's computer off his lap and typed in a response.

"Like _hell_ that's going to happen you dork!"

"Nice to hear you to Robin." The next message said. Eddy could almost here Jim's sarcastic voice. "Seriously, what I have is better then what you're doing. You can always record it and watch it later."

"What can be more important then the Earth wide soccer tournament that decides who goes to universe?"

"A half-vulcan." This caught both Robin's and Eddy's attention and they forgot about the game playing in front of them instantly.

"What half Vulcan?" Eddy typed. "There are no half vulcans unless you count the Ambassador's son. I highly doubt he would ever let you near him with _your_ behavior."

"Hey he's right in front of me right now. I'm breaking both of us out of here to show him the city. He's just getting into the Vulcan computer for me."

"Jim don't you _DARE!_" Robin wrote. "You can get in serious trouble for hacking into another species' computer base. And what ever you want us for, we are _not_ doing it. I am not getting caught in another one of your schemes again." The next message did not come for a few more minutes.

"Eddy," it said, "I know for a fact, that you would rather do something else then watch soccer all day."

"Tell him that's not true Eddy!" Robin demanded.

Eddy's eyes went to Robin, then to the message, then back to Robin, and then back to the message. He shrugged his shoulders. "It kind of is." He said. Robin just huffed.

"C'mon guys! ! It'll be fun! And Spock has just agreed to answer all Eddy's questions for his Vulcan biology project."

"Well I'm in." Eddy announced.

"Eddy!" Robin shrieked. "Don't do this. We always get in trouble for following his schemes!"

"Hey, there's not that much on vulcan biology that I could find. Besides, I'll get more credit if it came from an actual vulcan."

"He's _half_ vulcan Eddy. Half! And I know someone else you can ask."

"I doubt you could Robin."

"Well I'm staying here! There is nothing that could convince me to join you two. The last time I did, I got grounded for a month!" It was true. The last great scheme Jim cooked up was to put hot pink dye into the apartment pool, while their old, grouchy, and nasty neighbor Mr. Bink, was swimming laps. His skin and hair was pink for the rest of the week and all of their parents had to pay for the damages the dye had done to both Mr. Bink and the pool. Not only was his skin pink, he also had an allergic reaction to the dye. Eddy's computer beeped again. Robin scoffed. "Well? What's he saying now?"

"He said that Pike won season tickets to all of California's soccer games along with two guests and that if you come, he'll give the extra tickets."

"Computer, record program!" Robin immediately said as she jumped gleefully like a little school girl back to Eddy's side. "What does he need us to do?" Eddy typed her question. His computer beeped a few seconds later.

"He wants us to meet him at the park right outside the Vulcan embassy and bring a change of clothes, shoes, his jacket with the hood, and his old and new hover board by nine." Eddy again typed his response and closed down the computer. "You go get your hover board and subway pass and I'll meet you outside the building. I'll get what Jim wants."

* * *

**Spock**

**8:08 A.M.**

There were a few things about Amanda Grayson that only Spock knew. One of them was her love of old cartoons. There were a few companies that sold copies of them suited to play them on the screen of a pad or a computer. Spock remembered that she especially loved "The Simpsons". He had watched one episode of it with her…without his father's knowledge of course. He was very confused with what he saw from the second the melody started playing. The people were yellow…and had blue, outrageously styled hair, and to be quiet blunt they were more stupid then what he had believed to be humanly possible. He could not see why people back then and those who watched it now like his mother thought it to be funny. He had asked his mother about their attraction to the characters' most illogical behavior displayed after the show had ended.

"Spock," she answered him laughing, "That's the point. Their behavior is so illogical that it's funny."

Spock accepted her answer though he still could not see anything funny about the show, but as he watched Jim hop onto the seat facing the computer in his parent's room, he could not help but compare him to Montgomery Burns when he said "Excellent."

He watched as he immediately went to work. From his view standing behind Jim, he watched as he went straight to the files containing the programming for the tracking chips. Before going into it, he made sure the computer was on mute. "Can't risk it saying anything." He mouthed. Spock nodded, but then Jim took something out of one of the pockets of his shorts. It was a slim, one inch long, memory stick. As soon as he found the correct port, he plugged it in. Immediately another window popped open and Jim dove into the program. Spock again watched with fascination as with great speed, Jim using what ever was on that stick bypassed the required passwords and security measures and within thirty seconds was inside the program. Up came a list of everyone who had a chip on them. "Let's just skip all these." Jim muttered. Spock was puzzled. Wouldn't both their names be on there? Jim instead went to another file and up popped the names of Spock and his family…in vulcan. "Okay, I'm going to need you to point out your name for me because translating all of this into English is going to take time." Jim whispered. He moved so that Spock could look at the screen. After another few seconds, he pointed to his name and Jim selected it. Out popped yet another window but unlike the ones that held writing; this one looked more like a heat censored security camera vision of the entire second level of the embassy. Spock could see many red dots that represented the heat produced by Vulcans and slightly lighter shades that represented the heat produced by the humans who were inside the embassy. Under each dot held the beings name. "The better to find us with." Jim again muttered. He made the video screen smaller and pulled out the window with his program on it. Using it, he re-winded the footage until Spock could see both that the dots representing him and Jim were in his room like they were a while ago. Jim drew a square around them, and then pushed the button from his program that stated "copy". After that, Jim hit a few more buttons, closed his window, and Spock saw that what he had recorded, Jim had pasted over the now current footage. Spock internally smirked. Genius. He simply camouflaged their signals. But they were still left with one problem. What about the attendant that was guarding them? Spock went to make his insight known when Jim asked "What's that guy's usual job? Your father just randomly picked someone who was free in the halls." It was true. Sarek had just picked someone out of many of the hallway, but Spock observed his father picking the only one there that at the time was higher than a mere servant. Apparently Jim had already thought of the attendant. Spock peered out of the door way. The attendant was sitting down facing away from them reading something. Spock looked carefully at the robes the man was wearing. He hurried back to Jim.

"He works in the environmental department of the embassy." He said. Jim nodded. He exited out of the program for the chips and went to the program for environmental, again bypassing that password and security checks like before. Unlike before however, it was written in English as well as Vulcan. Jim sent Spock a curious look. "Earth inspectors have to check it to see if it meets regulations." Spock explained. Jim nodded.

"So you guys like it hot right? I'm starting to sweat right now."

Spock took his own pad and pulled out a document that he was working on for homework. He scrolled through it and when he found what he wanted he showed it to Jim. "This is the average temperature of Vulcan." He said. Jim took one look at it and whistled.

After bighting his lip, Jim nodded. "I got it." He said. He pulled up a window and typed in some numbers. "What do you think?" He asked. Spock leaned towards the screen. He soon found out what he did. Jim had re-set the temperature to go down to way below freezing temperature.

"You do know they can just fix this on another computer." Spock stated.

"Not when I lock it." Jim stated. He closed the windows on the screen but left the stick. Spock raised his eyebrow.

"Are you not going to take it with you?"

"Think my friend," Jim stated putting his arm around Spock's shoulders. He spread his arm out across the room. "Who, when they _do_ figure out that they've been hacked, will suspect that all their problems rest inside the ambassador's courters? Hmm?" He had not noticed that Spock had turned a distinct shade of green.

"C-could you please take your arm off of me?" Spock muttered. Jim saw Spock's green skin and immediately took his arm off.

"Sorry! I didn't know…why were you green?"

"My blood is green, and vulcans are highly touch sensitive. I believe my mother would call this a blush."

"Oh…well I'll only touch you when necessary."

"Agreed."

Suddenly they heard a beep and a voice speak over the speakers. *All environmental workers are to report to the environmental temperature controls immediately.*

Spock and Jim rushed back to his room and had just settled down when the attendant checked on them. "I am to report to my station for a time. I trust that you are to stay here?"

Spock nodded. *We will. Peace and long life.* Spock held up his hand in salute.

The vulcan man did the same. *Live long and prosper.* As soon as the door swooshed open and closed signaling his departure, Jim turned to Spock.

"What did you tell him?"

"That we will remain where we are at this moment."

"You lied! I thought Vulcans did not lie."

"Correction…we only lie when absolutely necessary."

"And this was necessary?"

"According to my father, this will be his last trip to earth for many years to come. Unless I come back as an adult, this will be the only chance I have to take your offer."

Jim laughed. "What are we waiting for then. Let's go!"

* * *

**Jim**

**9:00 A.M. **

"Another one's coming." Spock exclaimed. Jim immediately yanked the sleeved of Spock's robe and dragged him behind a rather large trash can. Jim just stood out in the open leaning on it waiting for another shuttle to pass them by. Once it did, Jim sighed in relief. It was not easy getting out of the embassy. It was like a high security prison. There were guards plainly visible in all the entrances and exits of the building except for the front door. In the end, they had to climb out of a lower level window and onto the outside lawn. From there they had no coverage. They had to run to the high wall that surrounded the place and quickly climb over the vines onto the other side. Once out, they walked along the side walk ducking behind what ever they could find or rather Spock ducking. It was alright if Jim was seen but not Spock. His ears and clothing clearly labeled him for what he was.

"C'mon. We're almost to the park." Jim said as he helped Spock back up. They made it there without another incident.

"What are we here for?" Spock asked.

"Wait." Jim said waving his hand at him. Jim scanned the park with his eyes looking for his friends. They should be here by now. It took him three scans of the park until he spot them by the swing set alone. "There they are, c'mon!" Jim exclaimed. They ran to the swing set.

Robin and Eddy noticed them and stood up from the swings. Eddy had three hover boards with him and a bag with clothes.

"I assume these are for him?" Eddy asked pointing to Spock.

"His name is Spock…"Jim hesitated for a moment before he turned to him. "You know I never got your last name."

"You would not be able to pronounce it." Spock replied. "My mother still can not pronounce."

"Oh. Ok! We'll just call you Spock." Jim said. He turned to his friends. "And this is Eddy, and that's Pri-"

"My name's Robin." The girl pronounced. "Just Robin." She turned to Jim. "So are we going or not?"

"Right." Jim took the bag of the clothes from Eddy's hand. "Spock, I need you to go to those bushes over there," he pointed to a bunch of shrubs and trees, "and change into what's in here."

Spock showed to Jim what was possibly the closest logical trained Vulcan's face to shock. "Pardon me." He said. "You want me to do what exactly?"

"Get into the bushes and change." Eddy said bluntly. He snatched the bag back from Jim. "I'll help." Eddy grabbed Spock's collar and dragged him towards the foliage.

"Just don't touch him!" Jim shouted. "He's sensitive."

"Thanks for the tip!" Was all Eddy shouted before they disappeared.

"Jim," Robin said, tapping him on the shoulder so she had his attention, "Do you really think this is okay to do? We might get in trouble."

"Key word is might Robin."

"Yes but…he's different."

"We're all different Robin. You told me that and-"

"I mean, just because he half vulcan doesn't mean he's completely human. We have to be careful with what we do. Anything that could be safe to us could be harmful to him!"

"Well we'll just be careful then and ask him before we do anything."

"He won't know everything Jim!" Robin exclaimed. "We have to be very, very, extra careful with him. For all we know, he could get intoxicated on chocolate and have no idea of it!"

"Get intoxicated by chocolate? Robin where on earth did you hear that?!" Jim asked.

"I heard it…somewhere." Right now the clouds seemed more important to Robin then Jim himself. Jim just shook his head.

"Hey guys! It's a perfect fit!" Eddy shouted. Robin and Jim turned to Eddy and Spock walking towards him. It seemed that Jim's clothes fit Spock pretty good. He was wearing the same type of shorts Jim was wearing with an oversized t-shirt that was white with a red stripe going across the chest. He was also wearing a very light weight brown jacket with a hood that now covered Spock's ears and partly shadowed his face.

"Well, how do you like it?" Jim asked crossing his arms.

"…It's quiet comfortable…but these shoes do not feel right." Spock said.

"There called sneakers Spock. You'll get used to them." Jim picked up his hover board along with Eddy and Robin. He passed his old one to Spock. "Ever rode on one of these?" He watched as Spock looked over the board.

"I have not." He finally said.

"Here, I'll show you. It's easy." Robin said. She went over to Spock and sat his board down. "Put your feat right here into the restraints, that's it. And you start it up by stepping on that button next to your left foot. Okay, you're in the air that's good, and you aren't falling down. Jim did that on his first try and his pants-"

"Robin!"

"Anyway, to go forward you lean forward, to go left you lean left, to go right you lean right, and to turn you lean back and once the front tip is up in the air you lean left or right. To stop, you stop leaning anywhere. And to get off you simply step on that button again and let the board settle on the ground before stepping off. Viola! You have just learned how to ride a hover board in under ten seconds!"

"It seams simple and yet complicated." Spock replied.

"You'll get used to it." Robin said. "Oh, and you'll need this." She held out a helmet and gestured for Spock to put it on. "You can cover it with your hood."

Spock did this while the others did the same. "What are we to do first?" Spock asked.

"I was thinking…we go to the zoo first?" Jim asked.

Eddy nodded. "If we hurry, we can make it before eleven."

* * *

**Karatek**

**9:00 A.M.**

He would admit that human kid was smart. As soon as the environmental controlees were called forth he immediately checked the computer. It did not take long to figure out that kid had hacked into their database and messed up the temperature. At his estimate, it will take them most likely the whole day to figure out what had happened and fix it. Until then, he will simply bundle up. He did not report what he had found. This was exactly what he needed! All he needed to do was catch the kid doing something very un-vulcan. But he would not be able to do it. He was required at the embassy, which brought him to where he was now facing what appeared to be a human on his screen.

^I trust you understand the assignment? ^

^I understand it perfectly! ^ The human spat back.

Karatek raised his eyebrow. ^I am sure. Because if you fail, I will not hesitate to report to Starfleet discreetly that a klingon spy in disguise as a human has taken resident. ^ The human or rather klingon gulped and nodded. Honor was everything to klingons and they did not back down from anything. But they also knew when to recognize a force that was a potential threat. Karatek was one of them.

^Do you wish for me to kill him? ^

Karatek thought for a moment. ^No. At least not now. Just follow him. And take pictures of everything he's doing. If I so desire it that he should be killed, I will notify you. ^ He turned of the screen.

-So the plot thickens. Klingons are now involved in this or at least one of them anyway. And what was with Robin? Does she know something that the others don't? Read and review please! Again, any suggestions as to Jim and Spock's activities are welcomed. Until then, live long and prosper!


	5. Fruit and Poop

Hey guys! You know where I am right now, we've been getting alot of snow...and I mean ALOT! First their was that blizzard back in December that gave us three snow days. Then earlier this week, we had another snow day. We had another one on Friday because it started to snow earlier then expected. Now unless who ever is in charge can manage to plow all of the snow completly off the roads and the parking lots by tonight, I have a fealing the earliest I will be going back to school will most likely be Wednesday. Now don't get me wrong, I love snow and getting off from school, but this is a little bit too much don't you think? And you know what, there's a chance it'll snow AGAIN on Tuesday! When will it end!

Whew! Now that my rant is over, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

" = English

^ = Klingon

Disclaimer: Still don't own... : (

**The Klingon**

**10:00 A.M.**

He had found them easy enough. It wasn't that hard to find them once Karatek had told him of their coordinates outside the embassy and in the park. Karatek was a computer expert himself. He had spotted them just as they were leaving. All three were on their hover boards and he would just bet that the kid in the hooded jacket was the half-vulcan. He immediately went back to his hover car, key in hand, and managed to follow them at a safe distant. He was not to get caught. That was the one direct order he was given. If he was, his cover was blown! Then he was most certainly dead whether by the hands of Star Fleet or by the hands of his Klingon brethren. The empire had sent him as a spy, altered with a portable small cloaking device that he wore around the neck to make him appear human. To others it just looked like a necklace that he wore "for religious purposes". He was sent to look into star fleet, as it was one of the main threats to the empire…and then he had to get caught by that damn vulcan. It was an accident!

He scoffed as he stopped at a light. That was not the excuse the empire would take. But seriously it was an accident. His cover was to be an assistant to a scientist who had very close connections to the heads of Starfleet. About a month ago they were invited to go to a banquette that was being held to commemorate several scientific contributors across the universe. Karatek, because for some reason the 42 year old scientist from Vulcan couldn't make it, came to represent him. At some point when everyone was mingling with each other, some Orion idiot spilt wine on him, damaging the cloaking device. At least he now had a suggestion to those who assigned him and the rest of the spies throughout the universe. Make sure the cloaking devices are waterproof.

In a hurry to get somewhere where no one would see him when the device would fail, he ran to the bathroom which to his convenience was completely deserted. At this point the cloaking device had failed and his appearance went from being the slightly chubby pale assistant with red hair to the appearance of a trained, very strong, Klingon soldier. After a few minutes of hurriedly cleaning it with a towel and tinkering with it, he had managed to get it up and running again…right in front of Karatek. He had never heard him coming in or even smelled him! Those damn humans loved using heavily scented soaps when cleaning the bathrooms. They made his nose hurt.

Karatek raised an eyebrow at the sight of the shocked Klingon. After a few seconds of standing there he finally spoke. "It would be useless to kill me. They will eventually find out." He said. The klingon nodded. He knew that. "So in exchange for my silence, I will require a favor to be named at a later date." With that, the door swooshed open and he left, the klingon still frozen to where he was. A month after that, Karatek had called asking a very strange request of him…follow the half-vulcan son of Ambassador Sarek and take pictures of him. He would bet his life that he was being used to collect evidence to blackmail someone. He wasn't stupid. He could see Karatek's annoyance at Ambassador Sarek whenever his name was mentioned although he didn't know why. They had trained klingons to read people's faces as a tactic. That was why he had asked if he wanted him to kill the brat. If he showed shock when Karatek had answered that he would let him know, he didn't notice it.

He almost missed the kids turn. How fast where those boards? As he pulled into the parking lot, he noticed where they were and suddenly groaned. They were at the San Francisco Zoo.

* * *

**Spock**

**10:05 A.M.**

He had never been to a "zoo" before. Vulcans did not take animals out of their natural habitat unless they were either endangered, sick, or if a specimen was needed for scientific research conducted by Vulcan animal scientists. So naturally he was very curious as to what was being shown here. "Do they not take any consideration as to whether the animals want to be held here?" He asked Jim, only to find him running off somewhere.

"Well according to this," Eddy said reading one of the small mini computers set up all over the zoo to give information to its visitors, "most of these animals are endangered and the people who run the zoo collect money to help them and the rest of their species that are back in their natural habitat so I guess they are trying to help them. Plus they are being well taken care of."

Suddenly Jim ran back up to them huffing and shoved a small, palm sized, green, circular device with a screen on it like a pad and the zoo emblem etched on the back. "Well Spock, this is your day! You get to choose what we see." Jim said. Spock examined the device turning it around a few times and looking at it at all angles. Finally he pushed a small button on the back and out popped a holographic projected map of the entire zoo from the screen. It showed the buildings and pathways free of people and even images of the animals that were out of their buildings moving around. Spock hesitantly reached out a finger and touched the only building that didn't have the animals out on its enclosure. Out popped another holographic image of a list that showed all the information on the building or as it turned out to be the "Jones Family Gorilla Preserve".

Spock had never seen a gorilla before. He had heard about them once from his mother when he was little but had never before seen one or even an image of one. "Can we go here?" He asked.

"The gorilla enclosure?" Jim said. "Yeah sure we can." He looked at the map. "I think it's this way." He said pointing at a direction. Robin took the map from Spock's hands and turned it around.

"It's the other way around Jim." She said laughing. "It'll be a wonder if you _ever_ become a star fleet captain with a sense of direction like that."

"A Star Fleet captain?" Spock asked.

"Yep." Jim said smiling. "That's what I want to be when I grow up; a captain of a star fleet vessel. Not just any vessel, I want to lead the greatest exploration ship they have on deck, the Enterprise!" Spock tilted his head. He had never before heard of such a ship with that name.

"Jim, you do know they are still trying to get permission to build that thing right?" Eddy asked. "Because the plans already include several new concepts on ship building."

"They are going to make and I am going to captain it! You just see."

"Yeah well while you are off gallivanting around in space Mr. I'm going to captain the greatest ship there ever was, I'm going to stay here on good old earth." Eddy replied.

"Yeah and what's your choice of career? Making pizza? I swear that's like the only thing you can cook without the help of a replicator."

"Some day Jim, you'll see. I'll have my own pizza place and when ever you come around I'm not going give you any. Instead I'll say that you should have supported me and then throw you an empty pizza box."

"Aw c'mon Eddy! I didn't say that didn't support you…but seriously pizza? Isn't there anything else you want to do?" Eddy shook his head.

"Nope, and I want to see the gorillas. Let's go."

Everyone began walking except Spock. He had tilted his head thinking. "What is this pizza they are talking about?" He wondered.

"Spock! You coming?" Jim shouted. Spock nodded and ran up to catch up with them carrying his hover board.

"Eddy?" Spock asked as they walked.

"Yeah?"

"…What is pizza? I have never heard of it before."

Eddy froze in his tracks. "What's pizza?! What is pizza?!"

"Here we go again." Robin muttered.

"Pizza is the best food in the world! You've never tried it before?" He asked Spock. Spock shook his head no.

"Jim, after we're done with the gorillas we are going out and getting this kid some pizza." They started walking again.

"We should go to Moretti's." Robin spoke up.

"Moretti's?" Eddy whined. "But Greco's is much better then Moretti's, especially their cheese."

"Yes, but Moretti's Pizza place has a very good selection of vegetarian pizza's. Vulcans don't eat meat because they're touch telepaths. They're vegetarians."

Spock froze in his tracks. He looked at Robin. "I do not believe I have told either you or Eddy that I was a vegetarian, and I believe Jim has not told you either."

"Yeah Robin." Jim agreed. "Now that I think about it, I haven't told you anything. Where did you learn that?"

"Oh look!" Robin squealed pointing to a building. "There's the gorilla enclosure. Let's go in." She grabbed Eddy's hand and ran inside the building. Jim shrugged his shoulders.

"Must have read it in a book somewhere." He said. They both walked towards the doors to the inside of the building. Spock almost did not notice the red haired man following them discreetly with a camera in his hands. Wasn't he at the park a while ago?

**10:56 A.M.**

Except for the fur, gorillas looked a lot like humans Spock summarized. He was currently looking at what the mini computer in front of him which held a description of the silver back in front of him. The gorilla was currently sitting and eating. To Spock, he looked as if he was slouching a bit over his big round belly. Then the gorilla stopped eating and looked up at him. Spock tilted his head to the right. The gorilla copied his movement. Curious. Spock tilted his head to the other side and the gorilla did the same. Suddenly a little girl being held by her mother a few feet away started to cry.

"Come here!" She said, reaching towards the gorilla that was currently being occupied by Spock. "Here! Here!" She cried again, her mother trying to get her to quiet down. The gorilla, using his feet and knuckles, crawled away from Spock and towards the girl and sat down in front of her. He resumed eating. Spock raised his eyebrow. Very curious.

"So what do you think Spock?" Jim asked coming up behind him.

"They seem to comprehend us to an extent." Spock replied.

"Yeah, they kinda do. It's one of the things that many scientists study. Hey, Eddy and Robin are finished looking. You ready to go?"

Spock nodded and started to follow Jim out of the building. Click! Spock froze. Click! There it was again. He spotted another gorilla out of the corner of his eye. "Jim, what do you call that type of gorilla?" He asked. He needed an excuse to stop and look through the crowd.

"Huh, I don't know." Jim said. He leaned more to get a closer look. "I think it's a female though. See? She's carrying a-" click "-baby on her back." Jim pointed to the small head peeping out of the gorilla's shoulder. Click! Spock found him. It was the man from the park and outside. He was taking pictures…and the camera was pointed straight at them!

"Jim, let us depart." Spock whispered.

"Okay, hold your horses. I want to see this for a bit. Hey! We should get Robin and Eddy. They'd love to see-"

"Jim! Now!" Spock grabbed Jim's arm, ignoring the skin to skin contact, and dragged him away.

"Spock, what are you doing? I thought you said…" Spock wasn't listening. He was looking for a place to hide. He could see that man following them still. Yes, he was doing it in a manner that suggested he was just walking through but he was following them. Spock spotted a door slightly open in a dim corridor of to the side and quickly walked to it, tugging Jim behind him with force. It must have malfunctioned and not close all the way. He quickly forced it wider and shoved Jim inside, closing the door behind him. He could tell by the force he had to use on the door that the computer had indeed malfunction and wasn't operating it. "Ow." Spock looked down on the ground. Apparently he had rather pushed Jim to the ground then shoved him inside.

"Spock what's going on?" Jim said as he brushed dirt off his pants.

"Someone is following us."

"Following us? Why would someone want to…did you at any point take that hood off of you?"

"No I have not." Spock turned to the door and put his ear to it.

"Then why would someone want to-"

"I do not know." They felt silent after that. Jim started to look around. The door led to concrete that spread about for about three feet in all directions on the floor, walls, and ceiling. Then it changed to what looked like a dirt floor that was surrounded by a metal cage to form a hallway of sorts going out to the left. Peaking through the cage were many plants and their branches. This must be how the zoo keepers get in and out.

"Um…Spock?"

"Jim I need you to be quiet. I do no know if this door is sound proof or not."

"Spock."

"I do not like repeating my self Jim. You must be-"

"Spock, just look already!" Spock turned around to see Jim pointing out into the dimly lit caged in path way. There, sitting on the dirt, was the baby gorilla alone.

"I believe we are inside the gorilla enclosure." Spock finally said. The baby made a sound, flailing its arms everywhere and clapping them together several times.

"Aw, look Spock. It's laughing!"

"What could sound like laughing to you could be a different meaning to them Jim."

At the sound of Spock's voice, the baby immediately got on its knuckles and crawled straight towards him. Spock backed up into the wall. He could here his own breathing. The gorilla then sat down on its butt and raised its arms out to Spock.

Spock tilted his head. What did the baby want?

"I think it wants to be picked up." Jim said as if he had read Spock's mind. What should he do? Should he pick it up or leave it alone. Spock made a move to get away but then the baby made more noises as if it wanted him to stay. Spock sighed as whenever he tried to move, the baby would just pick itself up and follow him. Jim was now laughing.

"It's not going to let you get away that easily Spock. Either you pick it up or stay trapped."

Spock groaned. Except for his father and mother, he did not like touching any living thing that moved around. He bent down and with ease, hoisted the baby up so that his arms were wrapped around it and the gorilla's arms were around his neck hanging on. He was light weight but then again, Spock was stronger then humans.

Spock shut his eyes in anticipation. At a young age, he had accidently touched his mother when she was angry at his father and all her emotions had transferred to him. He learned to not touch people when it wasn't absolutely necessary, but instead of a great hoard of emotions coming on to him, Spock only felt…peace. Spock opened his eyes. The gorilla was staring back at him. Now Spock was curious. This creature was calm and seemed happy to be held. His mother said most primate babies were. He wondered…

He raised his hand up from around the gorilla, the other one still hoisting his weight, and settled his fingers on the baby's face and closed his eyes. He wasn't very experienced in the art of performing a mind meld, but he had done them enough to perform them successfully. He entered the mind of the primate. He could see many pastel colors, all pinks and purples and in between. He sensed all the gorilla's calm and soothing emotions and even picked up a little curiosity. He had never before seen anything by the looks of Spock or been this close to a young one before. The only people he ever had contact with when out of the reach of his mother were the female caretaker and someone they called a "doctor". And then there was the curiosity that stemmed from wondering what they were doing inside here in the first place. The baby knew enough that only some people were allowed in here. Spock mentally smiled. It seemed gorillas were very aware of things. He mentally showed the baby an image of the man following them, careful not to transfer his own emotions over.

Suddenly a very large roar sounded from down the path way. Spock calmly took his hand off and kneeled down to let go of the baby. Before he did however, the gorilla leaned into Spock's face and placed a very wet smack of a kiss and then hurried off down the pathway and out of site. Jim laughed as Spock, using his sleeve, attempted to rub the saliva off of his face.

"I think someone likes you." Jim said in a suggestive manner wiggling his eyebrows.

"The union would not have worked out." Spock simply replied as he slowly opened the door and peered out. The hall was mostly deserted now as from his view point he could see all the gorillas going outside and the people going out to watch them. The man was no where in sight. "We can go now." Spock stated. He and Jim carefully let the door swoosh closed behind them and they followed the mass out.

* * *

**Klingon**

**11:15 A.M.**

He had lost them! He couldn't believe it. He was one of the best trackers of the Klingon Empire and he had lost them. He was now standing outside in the mass of filthy humans looking onto the gorillas trying to locate them. What was he going to tell Karatek? Or worse, what was he going to do when he was caught? Neither Star Fleet nor the Klingon Empire would be merciful.

"Hey look!" Someone shouted. "The gorillas are doing something!" The klingon peaked past the human and onto the gorilla enclosure as many more humans pushed themselves into the crowd trying to snatch a look. Funny, it seemed as if they had dragged all their fruit into one big pile. It seemed they had done the same with…wait is that poop?! He watched as the silver back stood up and roared while hitting his chest. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn that ape was roaring right at him. In fact, now all the male gorillas were doing the same. What was going on here?

"C'mon Spock!" The klingon swung around. There they were! The two boys and the girl were dragging the half-vulcan down the path way. "You're going to love pizza." The tall one said. The rest of the people saw the little ape pointing to the klingon in disguise. "I just know it!" Smack! Something very cold and stinky had hit his face. The klingon froze and put his hand up to touch what ever it was that hit him. It couldn't be…yep it was. Poop. He could here many people around him snicker. The klingon slowly turned back to the apes. There they were, all in a straight line, each had either a ball of poop or a piece of fruit in their hands.

^They wouldn't.^ He thought. One of the apes suddenly stood up and threw a piece of fruit straight at his face. ^They would.^ He concluded. All the apes got up together and started throwing both their fruit and their poop straight at him, roaring at him at the same time. The klingon put up his arms to try to cover himself from the onslaught. Everything pelted him covering him in a thick coat of goo.

"Hey!" Someone shouted. "Somebody get the caretakers! The apes are going nuts!"

Like it? Hate it? Suggestions? Review please! I'm not so sure about this chapter...


	6. Moretti's

So school's been out the whole week. Yay! But now I'm sick of snow. I hope I never see this much until next year at least. Anyway, I wanted to dedicate this chapter to two people. First is one person who reviewed and gave me a suggestion on what I should put in this story, RakuenKit. Thank you! Did you know that in all my years of watching Star Trek, and I've been watching since I was in pre-school, I have never before seen or heard of a tribble? Gasp! Yeah I know. Two of my friends who are also Star Trek fans since before the recent movie had the same reaction when I told them. So I watched the episode "The Trouble with Tribbles" and I have to agree with you RakuenKit they are the cutest thing ever…except to Klingons that is.

The second person I wanted to dedicate this chapter to would be my wonderful mother. It is her birthday after all. Happy Birthday mom! She has been a very loyal Star Trek fan. She has been watching it ever since the original series aired and watched it when she was pregnant with me and has had it on the T.V. ever since I was a baby and got me hooked on it. I go to her when I have questions about certain characters. I remember we recorded the episodes and then watched them after I got home from school.

Any way besides that, let's get on with the story! Enjoy the next chapter. I might change it a little later on though but not enough that it will change the chapters that come after this one. Live long and prosper!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat the fact that I don't own and never will own Star Trek every chapter? And if there actually is a Moretti's Pizza place out there then I don't own that either. This Moretti's is just out of my own imagination and a randomly picked name.

**The Klingon**

**11:30 A.M.**

He was trying really hard not to kill anyone, especially the zoo officials that were standing in front of him at the entrance right now. After five minutes of being pelted from head to toe with dung and fruit and most likely both dead and live bugs, he had decided that should he ever get word that _that vulcan_ whom put him in this mess ever set foot in the klingon empire (he had no doubts that by that time he would be off this retched planet called earth), he would track him down and strangle him. Then he would find some doctor who had the power to revive him and then strangle him again. That and he would forever more stay away from anything even remotely resembling an ape. The zoo keepers had managed to calm the apes down…by finally realizing that as long as he was within the primates' sight they would not stop throwing. And they had to get him _far _away to get them to stop throwing as apparently they had strong arms and good aim. They had no idea what had prompted them.

So they whisked him away, allowed him to use the showers with very strong soap and shampoo, and gave him some sandals, shorts, and a t-shirt all with the zoo's logo free of charge. All along they had been telling him things along the lines of "Sorry", "We're really sorry", "We have no idea what happened", and "We'll compensate you for any damage you have experienced". Though he wouldn't admit to anyone…the shirt he was wearing was his favorite, and now he had wasted time. Those blasted kids were most likely long gone by now off getting something called "pizza" to eat. Wait a minute. That's it!

"Where is the nearest place that serves pizza?! Mostly vegetarian I mean." He mentally smacked himself for sounding desperate.

The head zoo official thought for a moment. "Wouldn't that be Moretti's?" He asked one of his co-workers who nodded. "Then what your looking for would be Moretti's" He said to the klingon.

**Jim**

**12:00 P.M.**

Moretti's Pizza, as it said on the holographic projected sign of the building, was one of the cleanest places Jim had ever been to in his life. Well there was that and then there were the bathrooms on the Star Fleet campus. Some alien species, even Vulcans, simply would not enter such a place to relieve themselves unless it was as clean as a whistle.

Moretti's was not a large place. It was big enough to hold at least 20 customers in a little quaint building on the corner of a curb that happened to be on a fairly large hill overlooking the city. In fact it was two stories, half of the customers on one floor and the other on the top. On the first floor sat a few tables and chairs and green booths with tiled flooring and windows all around on the white painted walls. On each of the tables was a menu with holographic pictures that changed. To the right was a set of stairs with railing that went to something of an inside balcony with railing that allowed one to look onto the first floor and sky lights where more tables and booths were situated. It was on this floor that many pictures of famous Italians and Pizza makers, all autographed, were carefully framed and hung along with a picture of the owner's family and pictures of dead family members that had previously owned the place. Some pictures were even in black and white and faded a bit, giving viewers and idea of just how long the restaurant had been up and running.

There weren't that many people in the place right now on account that it had just open. Jim, Eddy, Robin, and Spock had gotten there just as the owner had switched the door sign from "closed" to "open". They claimed a booth next to a window that had a view of the hill going downward and all the buildings on the street. Eddy and Robin sat on one side while Jim and Spock sat on the other.

"Hey! I think I can see a bit of the embassy from here." Jim said cupping his face to the window. Spock leaned over next to him to look out the window, careful to not touch him.

"Where?"

"See that one tiny brown thing sticking out there? All surrounded by trees?" Jim pointed.

Spock squinted his eyes. "Yes I believe it is." He said sitting down.

Jim turned back on his seat as well. "So," he said grabbing a light blue menu from the basket that contained the salt and pepper shakers. "What are you guys deciding on? Should we each get a slice or share one big one together?"

"Let's get one big one!" Eddy immediately said. "It'll give Spock the ultimate pizza experience." They all looked at Spock for a conformation.

The half-vulcan stayed silent for a while. "I must confess," He said after a few minutes, "that I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Okay. Here's the deal." Eddy said leaning over the table and opening up the menu. Holographic pictures instantly popped up from four screens inside. "So you're a vegetarian right? Then you should pay attention to the pizzas that are being shown on the bottom left screen. Scroll down on the screen to change the image being shown. Besides the animal byproducts like the cheese, everything on them is vegetables and fruit. Now you have the choice of ordering one whole pizza or just ordering one slice."

Spock nodded and took the menu. Jim looked over his shoulder as he did as Eddy instructed. He could see Spock's eyebrow lift up and his eyes grow in size as he scrolled through the fifteen vegetarian pizzas they had. It looked as if he had the upmost concentration set onto the menu. Apparently he never had, heard of, or seen a pizza in his life.

While he was scrolling, Jim heard the entrance to the restaurant open. He peered over the booth seat and looked who had come in. A red haired man had come in and sat down at a table on the other side of the room. He was wearing a t-shirt, shorts, and sandals…all with the zoo's logo. Didn't Spock say that someone was following them? His eye's moved back to Spock. He did not miss the half-vulcan's sight move to the man and the sudden intake of breath. The half-vulcan quickly swallowed and scrolled back to an image. "This one." He stated showing the others. The pizza had a thin crust with cheese and thin tomato slices, spinach, and onions.

Eddy took a look at it and grinned. "Good choice." He then turned around in the booth and shouted "HEY CHARLIE! WE'RE READY TO ORDER!" A boy around seventeen years old with the same skin tone, hair and eye color, and face structure as Eddy wearing jeans, a stained shirt, and a green apron walked over to them.

"Yeah yeah, what do you want?" He asked lazily holding a pad and a stylus smiling.

"Now I know that's not how you are supposed to take customer's orders Charlie." Eddy said smirking and crossing his arms.

"I know. But showing good manners to you bunch while taking an order doesn't count in my book."

"I'm telling mom."

"Sure ya will." Then Charlie noticed Jim and his smile disappeared. "And you brought him?" Jim smiled showing his teeth and waved. He knew Charlie did not like him at all. He had made that clear when he tried to hack into god knows what from his computer had accidently erased his twenty page book report that was due that day. Charlie's teacher wouldn't believe his excuse that his little brother's friend had erased his homework and gave him an F that brought his English grade from his streak of straight A's to a C. It was only after Charlie nearly or at least tried to strangle Jim that he confessed, but the damage was already done. Now he always locked his room. "I still don't like you." Charlie declared.

"Yep. I guessed as much."

"Ha. Ha." Charlie mocked. "Now what do you want?"

"Spock?" Eddy asked.

Spock showed the waiter the menu. "One…whole pizza. This one please." He said pointing to the picture. Charlie nodded and typed it into his pad.

"And to drink?"

"I'll take a coke." Eddy said.

"Sprite please." Robin said.

"Root Beer." Jim ordered. (I for one think Root Beer is the best soda ever.)

"…Do you have water?" Spock asked.

"We do."

"Water please."

"Alright." Charlie said. "One whole pizza with a Coke, Sprite, Root Beer, and Water. Anything else?" The kids all shook there heads. "And I trust you have your credits with you Eddy? 'Cause I'm not putting this on my stick."

Eddy sighed and dug into his pocket. He then pulled out a small memory stick and handed it to Charlie, who then plugged it into his pad and charged the total price. He then gave the stick back to Eddy and walked over to the other man to take his order.

**Cyrano Jones**

**12:20 P****.M.**

He was young, new to the business of being a sales man. If there was one thing his own father, who was a sales man himself, taught him, it was that people will only buy that which was appealing. And boy did he have what he thought appealing. He had found these little critters called "tibbles". They were soft, cute, made purring sounds; a round ball of fluff. What couldn't be more adorable? Now if only he could find someone who would take them, but where to start? He knew just the place. It was time to visit an old acquaintance.

**Spock**

**12:20 P.M.**

That was it. Now he definitely knew they were being followed. Was he sent by his father because they were found out? No. Spock knew enough that his father would have sent someone to confront them by now not to follow them and certainly not to take photographs of them. So why was this human tracking them and taking pictures? He knew that he did not know the man. Paparazzi then? Sometimes they followed his family but not much. So what then?

At that moment Charlie came out carrying a tray with drinks and set them down on the table. He gently placed both Robin's, Eddy's, and Spock's drinks down in front of them while plopping down Jim's. "He must not like him very much." He concluded. Spock eyed the soda that the others had begun to drink. He had tried a can once when he was younger, but after one sip immediately declared that it was too sweet and wanted something else. He preferred water, or tea without sugar, or anything else that wasn't terribly sweet.

As he drank his water he watched Charlie as he was in the process of setting down what looked like a beer in front of the man, only to jump causing the glass's contents to leap out when suddenly the doors swished open and a plump man wearing a coat with several pockets marched in and shouted "HEY LUIS! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK!" spreading his arms up for dramatic effect. By now the beer was allover the man whom Spock noticed, looked to be growling.

A skinny, balding, brown haired man came immediately out shouting pointing a finger at the man, "Oh no you don't Cyrano. Get out! I won't have you again infesting this place with your "goods". They are nothing but trouble to me!"

"But Lewis!" The man called Cyrano exclaimed. "My old friend! When have I ever caused you trouble?"

"How about the last time when you sold one of my customers that "automatic" groomer machine thingy. Once you left that thing started to act nuts and put make up on everyone and cut their hair without a thought. They came out looking like clowns with half their hair gone! I almost got sued!"

"Lewis, Lewis, Lewis. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I have…" At this moment Spock stopped listening to their conversation and turned back to the man whom was now drenched in beer with Charlie trying to clean him off with a napkin.

"Just forget it!" He snapped. "Where's the bathroom?!" Charlie pointed down the hall where the door to kitchens were and the bathrooms. The man immediately ran to the men's room.

"I'll be right back." Spock said to the others easing out of the booth.

"Where are you going?" Jim asked.

"I have to go to the facilities." Spock answered and head straight to the men's room. It wasn't a lie. He said he had to go to the bathroom not use it. He approached the door that had a picture of a man on it and below it, "men" written in Italian. He pushed the door open quietly and slipped in not wanting to alert the man he was there. He immediately heard grunting coming from one of the farthest stall. Spock halted. If the man was currently trying to relieve himself he did not want to know.

"Work you stupid piece of contraption!"

Now that got Spock's attention. Carefully without making a sound, he approached the stall next to the one the man occupied and entered. As quietly as he could, he placed his feat on the toilet seat, using it as a step to see over into the next wall. He placed his hands on the stall wall and lifted himself up to see the man and…he quickly lowered himself down and without a sound exited the restroom. The man wasn't human. He was klingon, and he was wearing a cloaking device.

"I must admit," Spock said after having his second slice of pizza and helping himself out to a third, "this dish is fairly pleasing." It was his first time also eating without utensils. His father always insisted upon it. Maybe he could recommend this dish to his mother for dinner. It looked like they could still use utensils to eat it. He did not miss the almost silent click of the camera.

"Well it must be if you are having three slices." Eddy said smiling. "I told you so. Pizza is the best food in the world!"

"Many people will argue with you on that." Spock pointed out. "I for one still prefer other dishes to this."

"What!" Eddy exclaimed his mouth opening and closing.

"Spock, you made him speechless!" Robin laughed. "Now if only you could do that to them." She pointed to both Lewis and Cyrano both still arguing.

"I do not believe I will be able to." Spock replied, biting into his slice. This was really good. He would definatly be recommending this to his mother. "It appears that their problems with each other have stemmed over many years and will most likely not be quickly solved." If there was one problem he wanted to solve, it was that klingon a few tables over that was following them!

"C'mon Lewis. My old buddy." Cyrano said. "I have got something you are going to love!"

"I told you no! Now GET OUT!"

"It's adorably cute." Cyrano continued pulling something out of his pocket. To Spock, it looked like a ball of fur, but after hearing it purr, he knew exactly what it was. A tribble. Now what was a tribble doing all the way out here? They were not supposed to be removed from their environment according to what he had read or else their population would sky rocket! He would be reporting this man once he got back to the embassy. Discreetly of course. If the Klingon Empire ever got word of this…wait a minute. That's it!

"Are you finished with your meal?" Spock asked. "I have calculated that the latest that I must be back in the embassy would be at eight o'clock."

"I know I am." Jim grunted. He patted his belly. "I'm stuffed! I can barely move!"

"You wouldn't have that problem if you always over eat everything." Robin stated. They piled up their plates next to the now empty pizza tray and got out of the booth.

"I will meet you outside." Spock said hanging back. "I'm going to thank the owner for the meal."

Jim shrugged. "Okay." He turned back to Eddy and Robin and they exited the building. Spock turned and walked over to where Lewis and Cyrano were arguing. He cleared his throat.

"Hold on a minute." Lewis said. He turned to Spock. "Yes?"

"I wanted to thank you for the meal." Spock stated. "I have never had pizza before. I must say that it tasted excellent."

Lewis grinned. "Well thank you young man!" Spock nodded and walked away patting the pocket of his jacket. He could be sneaky also and he was proved correct. That Cyrano man had more then one tribble. He stopped at the table where the klingon in disguise was. It looked as if he was getting ready to leave also. He decided to get to the point.

"Why are you following me?" Spock asked.

The man looked shocked. "What?"

"Why are you following me?" Spock repeated. His hand entered his pocket and curled around the tribble.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I saw you at the park." Spock said. "And again at the zoo and again here. I will ask again. Why are you following me?" The man's eyes narrowed and then he smirked.

"So what if I am?" He asked. Spock took his hand out of his pocket showing the klingon his possession. He watched as the eyes of the klingon went wide and then snarled.

"I believe I will report you." Spock stated before throwing the tribble right onto the klingon's face. If the tribble had arms and legs, Spock had not felt them because now the tribble had latched on to the head of the klingon and was shrieking at impossible levels. Spock hurriedly got out of the building and spotted the others at the curb waiting for him.

"What on earth is going on in there?" Robin asked in reference to the yelling Klingon, the shrieking tribble, and the shouts of both Lewis and Cyrano.

Spock just mounted his hover board. "I have no comment on the matter."

Read and Review please!


	7. You're a Monkey Spock!

Hello it's me! I'm baaaaaaaack! Now before those of you in the angry mob with the flaming torches and pitchforks decide to chase me through the town with the goal on punishing me for a fairly long time between my updates, allow me to explain and give you a heads up. The months of February 'till the end of May are always the buisiest and most stressful times of the year for me as I am a student. I've got a bunch of important tests during these months not to mention band festival and band competitions. So I've got to hit the books and attend a lot of rehearsals for now and that means irregular chapter updates. Around the end of May and the beginning of June is when I should be free of all this and go back to weakly updates. Again I apologize. Here's the next chapter, sorry if it seems a little short. Please read and review. Enjoy!

**Amanda Grayson**

**12:45 P.M.**

"…And then he goes on and on and on about how serious his job is to the company and how because of that, he can't spend anytime with me at home! I doubt anything I say even gets through that thick skull as his. "

"You should show him you're serious Emily." Amanda said to her friend as she watched her drive the hover car they were in. A Vulcan guard was sitting in the back. That was the only way Sarek would allow her some time outside of the embassy with her friends. She doubted that he was actually listening to their conversation but one never knew. So, despite her dressing in nice long pants and a blouse, any earthling would immediately be able to tell that she was the human woman who married the vulcan ambassador. "Let him see that you aren't going to stand for this any longer." Amanda continued. "God knows how many times I've had to do it with my husband."

"Yes well, at least your husband makes an effort to spend time with you and has valid excuses when he can't make it to dinner on the eve of your wedding anniversary."

Amanda laughed. "So where exactly are we meeting the others?"

"At Moretti's." Emily answered turning a corner and up a hill.

"Moretti's" Amanda exclaimed. "Oh I haven't been there in ages! Not since I became engaged in fact. Is Lewis still there?"

Emily nodded. "And Charlie now works there."

"Charlie…you mean Charlie Creech?! Sarah Creech's son? Now I remember him. He was in my kindergarten class, such a sweet boy."

"You'll hardly recognize him. He's grown a lot and so has his brother."

"Well I hope he's still not picked on because of his size. He was the smallest kid in the class and often got picked on." Three kids on hover boards passed them as Emily pulled in to the side walk next to the pizzeria. Already they could here shouts from inside the building.

"What on earth?" Emily muttered as she gave Amanda a curious look. Amanda returned it. All of the sudden the door swished open and a man wearing what looked liked clothes with the San Francisco logo and a fluffy ball on his face came screaming out and down the hill. No sooner had the man ran a corner did another man, this one skinny, came out dragging behind him a very fat man by the color and shoved him out to the street amongst the cars.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" He screamed. He went back inside.

The man that was tossed onto the street quickly scooted off the pavement just as a boy came out of the restaurant and threw three fur balls straight at the baseball shaped person. Just as he was about to go back inside he caught sight of their audience. He squinted his eyes for a few seconds at the two women with the vulcan guard standing behind them back erect. Then his eyes grew wide and his mouth formed a grin. "Ms. Grayson?" He exclaimed.

"Hello Charlie." Amanda answered smiling. "Still having trouble tying your shoes?"

"Nah. I finally managed to do it on my own by second grade. You here for pizza?" He asked as they followed him inside.

"That's why we're here." Emily said picking out a booth. "What was that a few minutes ago?"

"Oh. Well this guy was trying to sell something to Lewis when he kept telling him to shove off. Then one of those fur balls that he was trying to sell somehow managed to get on a customer's face and it became a screaming match from there."

"Those 'fur balls' as you put it," the vulcan guard spoke up "have a great resemblance to tribbles. He should be investigated."

"Talk to Lewis about that." Charlie said whipping out his order pad. "What will you have today?"

"Actually do you think you could wait a while Charlie? We're waiting for a couple of friends."

"Sure Ms. Grayson. Besides so far business has been pretty slow. The only customers we've had were that man that ran out screaming and three kids that were in the company of my brother."

"How is Eddy doing?" Amanda laced her fingers together. "I haven't seen him since he was a baby!"

"Well he's a big pain in the ass."

"Charlie!"

"Well it's true Ms. Grayson. His friends always cause trouble. One of his friends always lashes out when a guy says that girls will never amount to anything in soccer and the other one is a computer hacking maniac! They once put dye in the pool and changed the color of a neighbor's skin!"

"I thought you said there were three kids with your brother." Emily asked.

"Yeah but I've never seen him before. The boy's probably a new tenant at the apartments."

"Well maybe I could introduce my son to them." Amanda said turning to Emily. "We are going to be here a while."

Charlie chuckled and turned to walk back into the kitchen still listening on to the conversation his old teacher was having. She would always be his favorite teacher. She was always singing songs to help the kids learn and put all of their artwork up for everyone in the school to see. She even baked cookies and brought them in every Friday if they were good enough.

"What was your son's name again? Skrop?"

"Spock. And even that's not his actual name. It's the closest that I can pronounce."

Charlie's heart skipped a beat. "Such an unusual name." Emily continued.

"Yes. It's a vulcan name, but his middle name isn't. I tolled Sarek there was no ifs or buts when it came to giving our son a middle name. Vulcans don't have one."

"I see. I remember when I came to visit you. He was a quiet baby."

"He still is quiet but Spock does have a curious side to him as well." Amanda left. "I hope he and Jim-"

"Jim?"

"I didn't tell you? Christopher Pike was watching the son of a friend of his, his name's Jim Kirk, and I asked if he could spend some time with Spock. They're back at the embassy and…"

"Eddy." Charlie mentally groaned. "What have you gotten into now?"

**Spock**

**1:45 P.M.**

"Those do not look like lions." Spock concluded as he watched a parade of lion dancers go down the street. He could here many ou's and ah's around him as the crowd that had gathered at the sidewalk watched as what looked like two people under fabric that draped over everything except the legs jumped and rolled while maneuvering a head that was supposed to be that of a lion. Spock tilted his head to the left. He supposed it could be a female lion that they were trying to portray but he was not sure. If they were, the costume was more artistic then accurate. The costume of the two dancers in front of him was a bright purple with bushy white fur on the face with red jewels sown on the forehead and a silver/red tong. However he would admit that those dancers under the costume must have had great strength if they were pulling of the tricks and moves they were doing now in front of him. He leaned back slightly when the lion rolled towards him and wagged its head in his direction.

They were in China Town. As Jim picked the zoo and Eddy had picked what they would eat for lunch, Robin insisted that she pick the next part of San Francisco they would "expose" Spock to. So she picked China Town. So far, Spock had thought after looking at the mixture of traditional Chinese and modern architecture and all the activities going on, he had liked this venture the best. Apparently they had gotten there in time for a parade showcasing the many modern and ancient theatrical arts of China. They had observed acrobats, dancers, musicians, and most recently the lion dancers. From the looks of things, there was still more to come. He found it fascinating that one humanoid race had managed to create many different ways to live and to express themselves. Vulcan art and literature were all the same whether it was from writing a manual to "expressing" themselves, if they ever did call it "expressing" themselves. That and he found a small shop that sold incense that he found to be quiet exemplary. Perhaps he should suggest coming back with his father if they had the time? He would have to come up with a very good excuse if Sarek asked him where he had learnt about the shop he decided. Sarek would be most displeased when he ever found out about this and would be even more displeased if Spock had lied to him and then found out about it. The punishment would be most severe and strict; more for adventuring out and acting "most illogical" then for the lying.

Spock had no doubt that Sarek would eventually find out about what he was doing today. His father had his connections that gave him regular updates. He just hoped his father wouldn't be informed for a few months or at least a year. It would give him time to come up with a good argument.

The lion after wagging its head then suddenly jumped and ran down the street a few feat then started to perform more of its moves again.

"So? What da ya think?" Robin grinned at him. All her teeth were showing.

"It is…very unusual." Spock answered.

"You want to know what's more unusual?" Robin continued. "I think the Chinese weren't actually crazy when they came up with this zodiac thing. I mean look at yours. It's pretty accurate." She held up an index sized card with a picture of a dancing monkey on it and Chinese styled print settled under it.

"According to this," she said, "people born in the year of the Monkey are very smart, clever, and can solve difficult problems and situations. They have a very good memory and a deep desire for knowledge."

Jim leaned over and crooked his neck to look at what Robin was holding up. Spock was beginning to wondering whether or not Jim actually had any knowledge on the philosophy of personal space. "Yep. That looks about right."

Robin continued on reading. "They also have close to no patience and often will look down on others." She finished.

A moment of silence erupted from the group as Spock thought of what Robin just said. In a way, Spock agreed with the card or at least to a point. He had close to no patience when it came to doing activities instead of waiting to start them. Vulcans had embraced the common human saying "Never put off what you could do today until tomorrow." As for looking down on others…well he'd rather not think about that.

"Do the Chinese use this system to classify people?" He turned to face the others.

"They used to." Eddy scratched his head. "I think some still do. History's not my best subject."

"It is a very illogical system. The chances of it being accurate are-"

"We get the idea Spock." Jim stated. They began to walk back up the streets and away from the crowd and towards the exit to the town. "So." Jim began. "We've been to the zoo, we've had pizza, and we went to China Town. I believe it's my turn to pick where we go on our little adventure. I say we go to the beach and do some swimming! We have some time left."

Spock's body suddenly experienced an abrupt gut retching feeling, which Spock expected as the only other two times he had experienced it was-

"Spock, you ok?" Jim asked waving his hand in front of the half-vulcan's face. "You're starting to look green. You're not sick are you?"

"N-no." Spock stammered. "Could we…could we go somewhere else please? I don't want to go to the beach."

"Oooook." Jim had a puzzled look on his face. Spock visibly relaxed and mentally breathed a sigh of relief. They wouldn't go to the beach. Then the calm feeling disappeared as quickly as it came when Jim asked "Why don't you want to go?"

"I…" How was Spock supposed to say this? It was embarrassing. Especially at his age! Well it wasn't embarrassing back at home. There was no need to when all the other children he knew had the same problem and they were less then likely to encounter it at the surface. His own father had the same problem. But that was it. Those children were Vulcan, and his father grew up on Vulcan, a desert planet, and according to his mother when she talked about his cousins after a recent communication with them, on Earth, children as young as-

"Spock?" Jim cut his thoughts. "Dude, I called you three times already. You spaced out a bit there. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I…" Spock tried several times to speak. He kept opening and closing his mouth trying to find the right words, and then he said "I can't swim."

**Klingon**

**1:30 P.M.**

^ HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID AS TO GET CAUGHT?!!!^ A female klingon screamed in his face, or more like spit in his face. The klingon took his sleeve and not so graciously, wiped his dark skinned face. He was not wearing his disguise. There was no need to here at headquarters. He was standing in the middle of a room with no windows and dim lighting. All the rest of the klingons that were sent in as spies were there as well standing in a circle around him. The lithe female currently shouting at him was the head of the operations.

^It. Was. An. _Accident_.^ He clenched his sharp teeth. He had not dared to follow that half-vulcan around any longer. The kid knew who he was, and if that pointed-eared bastard saw him again tailing the group still, he had no doubts that he would expose him in front of millions. That would cause panic and hysteria and he did not want that on his hands. He would be very lucky if those humans did not make the connection between him and the tribble. It was a dead give away. So instead of following them to where ever they went, he called up everyone.

^A _STUPID _ACCIDENT,^ She spit, ^AN ACCIDENT THAT NEED NOT OCCURE HAD YOU NOT BEEN SO CARELESS!!! Do you realize what you _have DONE?_!^

^Never mind whether he has realized what his actions have done to us.^ A klingon with slightly gray hair spoke up. ^We need to figure out what we need to do now. The half-vulcan child will no doubt report us when he has the chance.^

^Then we kill him.^ The female simply stated.

^Um-^ The klingon started.

^WHAT?!^

^Do you believe that is wise? I had strict orders from the vulcan. If he hears that the boy has been killed, he will reveal us.^

The female growled and yanked him up to her level using her powerful arms on his shirt collar. ^Give me his name and his communication number.^ She said in a deadly tone. ^We shall strike up a deal. From what you have told me I see no reason why he shouldn't want the boy dead.^


	8. Swimming

**Greetings my fellow Star Trek lovers. I have found time to bring you yet another chapter. It is a short chapter but a chapter none the less and I was getting tired of re-writing it over and over again. I'll probably re-write it yet again even though it won't be anything major. Enjoy and remember to read and review. The reviews are the only form of acknowledgement I get that people actually like my story. (Plus I write faster with more reviews) And if you are reading my other story, "A Vulcan Freaky Friday", I am working on the second chapter as you read this and will be updating it as soon as I can. Enjoy, read, and review. Live long and prosper!**

**Karatek **

**2:45 P.M.**

To the klingons on the screen facing him, he was picture calm from the chest up. They did not see his hands gripping the arms of his chair or his pale knuckles turn an even paler shade as he squeezed the polished wood so much that it was close to splintering apart. He was very angry, because he knew what had happened the second the klingons appeared on his private com screen.

Finally he spoke. "Let us as the humans say 'cut to the chase'".

"The half-vulcan knows about us. When he tips off an authority, there is a very large chance that they will find out about _your_ connection to our organization. You will be stripped of your job, charged with hiding the enemy, thrown into jail, and then most likely executed."

"Vulcans do not execute." Karatek pointed out.

"Then be forced to endure the harshest punishment Vulcans place upon their citizens. I do not care. What I do care about is when they find us. I say we kill him before he talks."

Karatek lifted an eyebrow at that. He did not want his hands dirty. But it wouldn't be his hands getting dirty now would it be? Truth be told, he could work this situation out to his favor. The klingons killing Spock would be a big enough task that they would demand his silence forever thus cutting any connections between them. He inwardly smiled. Why hadn't he considered it before? Sarek was a vulcan but he had emotions. The death of his son would be…devastating to be the least. There was no doubt that Sarek would be emotionally compromised. He and his wife had tried many times to have a child. Spock was their twelfth attempt and after Amanda had him the doctors both human and vulcan did not advise her but ordered her to not try and have another child for it would surely kill her. Spock had completely exhausted her body's birthing capability. The death of their one and only son would render him incapable of performing his job without problems forcing him to resign and therefore opening the position up for him. Yes this would work better then threatening to leak embarrassing information.

"Do it." He ordered before severing the link. He could practically taste victory.

**Jim**

**2:45 P.M.**

They decided to go to the pool back at the apartment complex. It would be easier for them to teach Spock how to swim in a pool rather then in the beach where the water formed waves every few seconds. Plus Spock admitted that he wanted some privacy. Jim could understand that. He wouldn't want anyone to know if he was in Spock's situation. Once they got back to the complex via train and hover boards, they changed into their bathing suits. Jim lent Spock one of his and ignored Spock's quizzical look as he received the garment. "We are to wear only this?" He asked holding up the pair of red swim trunks he had received.

"Only the guys do." Jim answered and headed to the bathroom to change. "The girl's suits are different." Once they had changed and Jim got the towels together he and an already green Spock headed to the pool where Eddy and Robin already were. Eddy was wearing swim trunks as well and Robin was wearing a dark green two piece bathing suit. It wasn't girly or frilly like the other suits girls her age wore but more sports like. The top piece looked as if it was a sports bra and the bottom piece was modeled after very short shorts. At seeing Robin's state of dress Spock blushed even further to Jim's amusement.

"Never seen a girl in a bathing suit before?" He asked.

"Only my mother." Spock muttered. "And it was never that…revealing." The half-vulcan was now almost completely green.

And now here they stood, or rather here he and Eddy were in the pool while Robin was standing with Spock on the concrete pavement. Jim mentally shook his head. Teaching Spock to swim. Easier said then done. No sooner had both he and Eddy jumped into the water and told Spock to get in had they learned that not only did Spock not know how to swim, he also suffered from something Eddy had classified as Aquaphobia. Spock would not go past the one foot marker or stop clinging to the side of the pool. So after many minutes of trying to get Spock to go deeper with no success, Jim called it a break and pulled Spock aside and onto one of the pool side chairs away from Robin and Eddy.

"Spock?" Jim asked. His eyes roamed down to the half-vulcan's hands. They were shaking. "Spock?" Jim began again. "You do know you are eventually going to have to go into that pool and you are going to have to go into the deep end right?"

"I am…" Spock bit his lip and let out a breath. "I am frightened." Jim could see Spock clenching his fists and curling his toes as he said that.

"I know." Jim nodded. "I was scared too when I was first learning." He leaned over closer to Spock and said, "You know, when I was five, I wouldn't step one foot into that pool unless I was wearing flippers, floaters, a goggle mask, an inner tube, and had Pike holding my hand. I was that way until I was seven!" Spock raised an eyebrow at this.

"Really?" He muttered.

"Mhmm!" Jim nodded his head and grinned. "Until one day," he continued, "Pike finally had enough! He got me to swim on my first try!" Jim crossed his arms. "And I bet that I can get you to swim on your first try too!"

"The chance of that happening are-"

"Spock!"

"-are very low." Spock finished. He looked towards the water again and winced. "I've been afraid since I was two." Jim's face softened and he pulled up another chair.

"What happened?" He asked.

"When I was…young, my father would have both me and my mother accompany him on his diplomatic trips. One time we had to go to a planet that was all water. The inhabitants lived in pods on the sea floor." Jim nodded in understanding. "We had to…" Spock gulped "transfer from a space ship onto a ship that would take us to those pods. There was a port built to float on the water for the transfers. I fell." Spock did not have to say anything any more. Jim understood what happened.

"It must have been scary for you." He said.

"There was something big that swam around me. The creature resembled a humpback whale but with very sharp teeth, antennas, and many eyes." I got scared and opened mouth in the water. I almost drowned."

"I see." Jim nodded. "Well that won't be a problem here. As you can see," he pointed to the water, "there are no monsters." Spock nodded. Jim stood up and took Spock across to the deeper end of the pool. Jim caught Eddy's face and the question it held. Jim nodded at him his answer and turned back to Spock. "And the pool is only six feet deep." Spock nodded again. Jim saw Eddy slip into the pool. "And if you feel like your going under, all you have to do is hold your breath. How long can you hold your breath by the way?" Jim watched as Eddy began to swim calmly to where they were.

"Four minutes and twenty point six seconds." Spock immediately answered.

"Great! That's longer then I can hold my breath."

"Vulcan's lungs are stronger." Spock continued. Jim could see that Spock was now paying full attention to him and not to his surroundings. Good. "Our air is much harsher then yours and-"

"That's great Spock." Jim stood very close to him now. Not touching but almost. "Now, would you like to know how Pike got me to swim on my first try?"

Spock raised both his eyebrows. "How?"

"First, take a breath." Jim instructed. Spock inhaled.

"Now…" Jim paused for dramatic effect, "I push you in!" he exclaimed and with both his hands he shoved Spock into the depths of the pool with a splash.

**Spock**

**3:15 P.M.**

As a vulcan, or at least a half-vulcan, he could think of several things at the same time. Therefore in the few seconds he experienced as he was falling into the pool, he decided that he would get Jim back for this. How he would, well he would have to figure that out later. While he was thinking that one particular thought he was also mentally calculating how long it would take for his body to make contact with the water based on his weight, earth's gravity, and the amount of force used by Jim to push him into the pool. He remembered one time when he watched his mother swimming at the pool at the Earth embassy at Vulcan. He had watched as she dived in she had put her arms together at the hands like an arrow and pierced the surface of the water. As quick as he could he imitated his mother's form just as he hit the water.

Immediately the water enveloped him. It took him a moment to adjust to the chlorine stinging his eyes and going into his ears. Once he got close enough to the cement floor, he used his feat to push himself back up to the surface. He broke it with a splash and wiped the water from his eyes with his hands. He could feel Eddy swimming beside him making sure he didn't go under. It took a while for his vision to adjust but once it did he growled.

"What did you do that for?!" He screamed at a grinning Jim.

"That's how Pike did it with me." Jim answered in a mock innocent tone.

This only angered Spock more. "That was dangerous! I could have hit my head on the floor of the pool!"

"Well at least you're swimming." Jim said before he backed up and did a cannon ball.

"What?" Spock squeaked. He looked down at his waving arms and kicking legs. He was swimming. He was swimming! And it felt great! With a yelp he dove back in.


	9. First Attempt

Hello everyone! Wait! Don't threaten me with those pitchforks yet. I bet you would be late if you had to some last minute school issues to work out, go visit family, do summer school which takes up your day, and attend to a family emergency. That takes time. And unfortunately it's going to get worse. That's right! Everyone, it is marching band season. Hurray! And where I am, it's going to last until the absolute end of October. So I am going to be very busy. Add completing college applications and portfolios to the list as well. So here is my plan. I am going to finish this story first. It's probably another five or six chapter. Then I am going to finish "A Vulcan Freaky Friday". I can't concentrate on two stories at the same time and "A Vulcan Freaky Friday" I've found takes a lot of time to write the chapters. I'm still working on the second chapter. The story, according to my outline, is very serious and not all comedy. Updates are going to be very irregular, at least until November. Marching Band schedules are like that. Competitions can be moved or cancelled in a heartbeat, extra practices can be held, not to mention all the football games in which we perform. At least we get into the games free!

This chapter I've been working on every chance I can fit into my schedule. I've been dying to finish this as it introduces a character of my own creation and I'm very excited to reach the point of time in which I right her in. I hope you like the "very" small introduction I give her! Please give me some feedback on what you read about her in this chapter. So until next time, review, and live long and prosper.

Disclaimer: If I actually owned Star Trek, I would have never allowed those movie script writers to kill Amanda Grayson. (What part would you change?)

Spock

4:15 P.M.

Spock was sitting on a bench with Eddy, waiting for Jim and Robin to come back with something called "ice cream". Apparently, it was another human food that he just _had_ to try. He had heard his mother stating many times over the past few years that she missed the dessert, followed by his father's usual reply of "It is illogical to miss a dietary substance." Spock never told his father this…but he sometimes wished to replace the bland midmorning snack his school provided with that of a very sour but sweet fruit that he had tried on a planet during one of his father's diplomatic trips. His mother said that it tasted like a lemon, apparently another human food.

"So," Eddy asked, "when are you going back to Vulcan?"

"As soon as my father's duties here are finished."

"Oh." There was silence again.

"However…" Spock continued after a few minutes, "Perhaps I could ask him to let us stay here for a bit. Just to see some sights. Or maybe I could ask him if we could take our yearly vacation here. I have never been to Earth before now." Spock started to twiddle his thumbs. "I am sure my mother would support me in the endeavor. She is always looking for ways to…help me 'explore' my human heritage. And I could finally meet my mother's side of the family."

"You've never seen your mother's side of the family?" Eddy blurted.

"Only in halo pictures and in subspace chats my mother has with her parents every week."

At that moment Jim and Robin came into view, each holding two cups of vanilla ice cream with a plastic spoon. "Here ya go." Jim smiled, handing Spock his cup. "Enjoy!" Spock looked down at the cup. It was pink with the words "Ben and Jerry" on it. The spoon was small, about the size of his thumb, and he could already tell by the temperature of the cup that the ice cream was cold. He took a hold of the spoon and scooped up part of the frozen substance.

"Don't put that much in!" Robin scolded him. She tapped her head and winced. "You'll get brain freeze. Take a small scoop."

Spock nodded and took his spoon again, this time with a lot less of the ice cream and put it in his mouth. Immediately, his taste buds erupted in bliss. It was creamy and cold and it tasted great!

"Tastes good doesn't it?" Jim asked. Spock nodded hurriedly and once the vanilla substance slid past his throat and into his food pipe, he took in another scoop of ice cream.

"Here, try this…" Jim whispered. "I tried to get you this flavor instead but Robin didn't let me." Spock looked at Jim's pink cup. Inside was apparently ice cream, but instead of white, it was brown. Spock noticed it smelled different as well. He scooped a bit of it up with his spoon and was about to put it in his mouth when he stopped.

"Why did Robin not want you to get this for me?" Spock asked.

"No idea."

"Huh." Spock shrugged something he did not do, and placed the ice cream in his mouth. It tasted different, that was for sure but…

"Spock, are you ok?" Jim peered in the boy's face. He did not look good. In fact, he looked _green_. Jim bit his lip as poked Spock in the shoulder. The half-Vulcan wobbled.

"Ugh…"

"Shit." Jim muttered. "Robin!"

"Yeah?" Robin came around the bench.

Jim pointed to Spock. "I think he's sick."

Robin turned to Spock and noticed what was in Spock's spoon. She turned and slapped Jim in the face.

"Ouch…"

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT GIVE HIM ANY OF THAT!"

"It's just ice cream!"

"IT'S _CHOCOLATE_ ICE CREAM! MY GOD! DID YOU EVEN PAY ATTENTION IN HEALTH CLASS?"

"Robin, nobody pays attention in health class."

"IF YOU DID, YOU WOULD HAVE LEARNED THAT CHOCOLATE IS LIKE ALCHOHAL TO VULCANS!"

In the meantime Eddy was helping Spock up and letting him lean on his shoulder. "Let me take that." Eddy took Spock's ice cream and threw it into the trash can. "How do you feel?"

Spock felt like he was falling. Everything was dizzy. "Disoriented."

"Does the light hurt your eyes?"

Spock looked up to Eddy. He scrunched up his nose. "There are two of you…and two Klingons."

Eddy raised his eyebrow. Spock thought he looked like a confused Vulcan. He raised his arm and pointed behind him. "Yeah!" He shouted. He felt very emotional. "Two Klingons behind you. They're coming towards us!"

Eddy turned his head over to where Spock was pointing. "Shit…"

"HEY YOU STUPID KLINGONS!" Spock shouted in a high pitched voice. "WHEN I get…HOME…I'MA goin' to TELL ON YOU!"

Kirk

4:30 P.M.

Jim had never been so intimidated…before. He would be making a note of never going against Robin again. He could barely hear Eddy's voice over Robin's

"Um…guys?"

"YOU JIM, ARE PROBABLY THE STUPIDIST PERSON I HAVE EVERY KNOWN!"

"Guys?"

"YOU HAVE SUCCESFULLY MANAGED TO GET A PRE-TEAN VULCAN DRUNK!"

"Guys?"

"AND HIS FATHER IS THE AMBASSADOR! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE?"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT EDDY!" Robin shouted.

"She's going to have a sore throat later on." Jim thought. It was then that he noticed the Klingons heading towards them with murderous faces. Both of them were carrying phasers, and one of them was pointing them out to another group further behind them.

"Aren't Klingons supposed to have an escort?" Jim thought. It was then that he heard the recognizable sound of a phasar getting ready to fire. "DUCK!"

A millisecond later, a big, gapping, hole, was where their bench used to be. Jim rolled to his left and forced Spock flat to the ground before another hole appeared on the pavement. A moment of silence, and everyone started screaming.

"We have to get out of here." Jim stated.

"Ya think!" Robin screamed over the hysterical crowd trying to get away from the area.

He grabbed his hover board and turned to the half-Vulcan. "Spock, are you okay to drive?"

"Row row row the sehlat…thrusting in the CHOCOLATE!" The half Vulcan proceeded to laugh.

"I'll take that as a no." Jim picked up Spock's hover board, clicked the button that folded it down into a small square, and put it in his pocket next to his own.

"We can lose them on the train." Robin grabbed Spock's arm, and proceed to drag him to the entrance to the subway, Eddy and Jim running after her. The three thrust their train passes to the lady in the booth. "Put his ticket on mine." Robin stated.

4:50 P.M.

The low humming of the underground train roared in Jim's ears. He could only imagine that it was giving Spock an even bigger headache. It was pretty amazing in Jim's head how quickly Spock had gotten drunk. He had only two bites of the ice cream. It was also amazing how quickly Spock had advanced into a hangover. Robin had stated that it was different for every Vulcan. Some can still be coherent after twelve chocolate bars, while others would immediately become drunk after a nibble. At least Spock hadn't passed out. Yet. No sooner had they got on the train had they found out that when Jim pulled Spock down onto the pavement, Spock had also hit his head. Currently, his friend was holding his head down between his knees in the best fetal position he could achieve on the seat, groaning while holding a wad of toilet paper to the gash on his forehead. Jim could see that the lights and noise of the train were not helping. They had to get off soon. The train slowed down to a stop and with a "_Bing"_ the sliding doors opened and let the passengers out and people on the platform in. The train started again.

"Robin, Jim," Eddy whispered from behind him, "look at that." Eddy pointed to the screen that was installed up at the front broadcasting the local news for passengers.

_"…breaking news, a group of Klingons have opened fire in one of the local outdoor shopping districts of San Francisco. Reasons for this action is unknown, however one witness claims that the fire was directed at a group of children. Starfleet personal and other security officers are currently investigating the incident. President Guillermo Ramos of the United States along with Earth's Chief Ambassador Sumedha Punjab are currently on their way to the state. Ambassador Punjab has stated that this is a tiring blow to planetary security and that this will make treaty negotiations with the Klingon nation last longer then what was originally intended. President Ramos intends to…"_

"A tiring blow indeed." Robin muttered. She was watching as the lights from the tunnel passed by the train.

"I wonder what they wanted." Eddy breathed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Robin turned to the group. "They wanted to kill him." She bit out, pointing to Spock. "And they almost succeeded."

"Quiet down." Jim whispered at Spock's groan. "You're making him worse."

"No thanks to you." Robin sighed. "We have to get him off this train and of the streets." She continued. "And then call Pike Jim. He'll know what to do."

"And I thought we could actually get away with this…" muttered Jim.

"Do you have any more toilet paper?" Spock gasped. Jim reached into his pants where he had stashed a big ball of toilet paper, ripped up a new wad, and gave it to Spock. He took the, soaked, green, paper and put it into a plastic waste bag tied to the seats in front of them.

"Does anyone know where we can hide and be safe?" Jim turned back to his friends. "I spotted one of them talking into a communicator just before we went under. I don't think they were the only ones in the city."

"We aren't anywhere near what I can think of." Eddy answered.

"The next stop," Robin pushed a button on the back of Spock's seat. Out popped a holographic map of the underground train routes. "is right next to the coast. If we can move at a quick pace, we can make it to my cousin's shop."

Eddy and Jim shared a look. "Your cousin?" Jim asked. "We've never met your cousin. It's as if she doesn't exist."

"I've told you about her."

"Robin, all you've told us is that your Aunt raised her on her own, you don't know who her father is, and that she is currently attending art school."

"She doesn't like being mentioned. My family does their trading business off world. She believes it would create a hassle if our clients knew about her." Robin muttered.

"What is she a rebel or something?"

"She's…different."

Spock

5:30 P.M.

"We are going to hide in the shop of Robin's cousin?"

"Spock," Jim switched the wad of toilet paper Spock had with a new one. "Eddy and I are just as clueless as you are. We've never met her before."

"And she will help us?"

"Robin says that her cousin 'most defiantly will'."

"My father," Spock stopped to correct his footing. He was still a bit dizzy and the green blood coming out of his head was not helping. At least it was slowly bleeding. "Will not be pleased with this."

"At least we have a place to go to."

"What exactly does Robin's cousin do?" Spock asked.

"Besides attending art school?" Jim pondered for a moment. "Not sure. All I know is that she does several jobs revolving around the subject to pay for her finances. No idea why she would do that though. Robin's family may not look like it, but they're extremely loaded."

"Loaded?"

"It means they're very rich. Robin's family just doesn't like to show it. One of the few ways they do though is through schools. Robin attends the top private school in San Francisco. Anyway, I've seen a couple of her cousin's pieces. They're pretty good. She's set to graduate in a year. I think Robin mentioned that she was going to have an Art show next month."

"I heard her mention on the train that her family runs a trading business."

"It's mainly food and household tools. You know, cooking equipment, air cleaners, anything you would need to use and install in a house. Oh, and medical supplies. It spans the whole quadrant. Supposedly, it's a family business that's been going on since before first contact. Very few members train for a different career."

"Like Robin's cousin."

"And Robin's Aunt. She's a pediatrician and regularly makes trips to improvised areas."

"What made her daughter choose to be an Artist?"

"That's another mystery. I don't even think Robin knows the answer." The group came to a crosswalk and stopped for the hover cars to go through.

"But get this. I was here when Robin's family learned what her cousin intended to do to make a living. There was a screaming match on the communicators and everything. The whole apartment building found out that she had turned down the best, top school, of business, that took her on her straight 'A' grades and high grade point average with a full scholarship, just so that she could stay here and attend Art School. It was hilarious."

"Her action is illogical." Spock stated

"Why do you say that?"

"It was a great opportunity and she 'threw it away'."

"Well, I think what she did was probably the bravest thing ever done." Jim smiled as he helped Spock now across the street.

"Robin's family will make exceptions if you choose to do another career such as becoming a doctor or a lawyer. You can make money off of that profession and live comfortably. But an Artist? There are many variables to be considered and bad scenarios that could happen. Most artists now live paycheck to paycheck."

"That life sounds…challenging."

"Robin's family isn't the only one Spock. Many parents and families just want their children to be able to survive on their own and be the best they can be. They may not show it, but they care, and Robin's cousin I believe was very brave to stand up to her family and live the life that she wanted doing what she wanted to do."

"Throughout this day Jim," Spock had a calculating look on his face, "I have wondered whether you are just a kid who likes to have fun for the thrill of it, or if you are actually smart and wise person that helps people gain a better understanding of things around them."

"Jim is like that all the time," said Robin. "By the way, we're here." Spock looked up to the building they were standing in front of. He could tell that it was an old building, built many decades before first contact. It was two stories, with the brick painted a dark black. A large window took up most of the space of the first story wall, letting people look inside. From the side walk, he could see a counter, also black, and more brick walls that were not painted. The flooring had wooden panels, and along the walls he could see drawings all done in black ink with small tables set around holding thick and well used binders. There was no other furniture.

Spock could see a young woman manning the counter. He could tell from her physical characteristics that she was of Asian descent. She had bright pink highlighted hair and tattoos going up and down her arms and any other skin that her ink stained tank top and jeans did not cover.

"Welcome to my cousin's tattoo parlor." Robin proudly stated. "Or at least the parlor she works at. The woman at the counter is the real owner. They both share the flat on the second floor though. Wait here for a second." Robin entered through the sliding door and walked up to the counter. Spock could see from the Asian woman's smile that she gave along with the hug that they knew each other. She let Robin in pass the counter and pointed her down a corridor where there were back rooms. It was then that he noticed the simple sign that hanged above the window that simply stated "TATTOOS".

"Robin's cousin must be a tattoo artist." Spock thought with interest. This was one job you would not find anywhere on Vulcan. Tattoos were considered illogical, as it marred the skin and promoted expression. Piercings were allowed, as long as they were for earrings. Robin came out.

"She'll help us. We'll go through the back." Jim and Eddy helped Spock down an alley way where he could see waste dispensers. A door on his left swished open.

"Get in quickly. Do you know Pike's com number?" It was the first time Spock lost control of his lower jaw and his mouth hanged open. Robin's cousin was tall and fit. He could see muscles on both the arms and the legs and observed that her body had a curvy feel to it.

He could also see tattoos covering every inch of those arms except the hands. There were most likely more tattoos under the black t-shirt and the jeans. The tattoos were, in his opinion, tastefully done. She probably did them herself.

Her hair was curly and set into a pony tail at the nape of the neck. A piece of it was dyed bright blue. Her face was also clean. It was actually only her fingers that were dirty from ink stains. Spock could see no imperfections except for a few freckles that dotted over her nose.

"Everyone," Robin turned to the three gaping boys, "meet Caitlyn."

It was the slanted eyebrows and pointed ears that made Spock wonder if there were more Vulcan/human hybrids than him-self in existence.


	10. Cousin

**Sorry this is short :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. Wish I did though...**

**" = English**

*** = Vulcan**

**Spock**

Spock groaned as a glass of dark murky brown liquid was placed in front of him. "Drink it all in as few sips as you can." Spock took one look at the glass and raised his eyebrow. Sensing Spock's enquiry, Caitlyn shook her head. There's no meat in it, but trust me, you don't want to know what's in it. Spock nodded, took the glass in his hands, and gulped it down. Immediately he gagged at the horrible taste. Caitlyn set another glass, this one filled with water, on the table. "Drink slowly, and keep pressing that pad to your head. I'll be right back with the first aid kit."

It was silent after Caitlyn left the room, the only sound coming from Spock sipping his water. "Well…" Eddy began in an attempt to break the mood, "she's…interesting."

"Interesting?" Jim exclaimed. "How about AWSOME! How come you've never told us about her Robin?"

"I told you already." Robin said. "She doesn't like to be known. Only a few people outside the family really know of her existence. I doubt any of her customers know she's half-Vulcan. She wears a scarf around her forehead to cover her ears most of the time."

"I believe the Vulcan Council has any knowledge of her as well." Spock stated. "If they had, she would not be here."

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

"Throughout my life, the Council has believed me to be the only Vulcan/human hybrid in existence. They have done many…tests on me." Spock swallowed. He did not like talking about the doctors and scientists made him do for the sake of research. They were painful and humiliating. He doubted his father actually knew what they did to him. "I have no doubt that if Caitlyn's existence was known, she would have been raised on Vulcan and subjugated to the same things as I was. Not to mention, she is a female. The scientists at the academy would want to know if gender plays a role in results."

At that moment, Caitlyn walked back in carrying a white tin box and a role of bandages. She scooted out a plastic chair from under the table and set the box down. "Mary's getting the communication com system set up." She told the others. "You should go down to make the call to Pike." Robin nodded and directed Eddy and Jim out of the room. Caitlyn then turned to Spock. "Okay, let's take a look." She carefully eased the pad in Spock's hand off his head to reveal a now clean gash over his left eyebrow. "Good. It's not as big as I thought it was." Caitlyn opened the tin box and took out a bag of cotton balls, and a bottle of clear liquid.

"It would be more efficient if you use a medical scanner." Spock stated.

"This is a tattoo parlor." Caitlyn stated unscrewing the cap to the bottle. She held the cotton to the opening and poured the liquid on to it. "It's better if we treat things here the old fashioned way. What doctors use now leaves more scaring on the tissue than this." Suddenly, Caitlyn grabbed Spock by the chin and turned it all the way to the side. "This will sting." She said and she pressed the cotton to Spock's head, followed by a hiss. With expert ease, she dabbed the cotton along the cut, cleaned the blood around it, and applied a new pad held to Spock's skin with tape. "That should do until you can get to a doctor."

As she began to put the supplies back into the tin box, Spock's curiosity finally got the better of him. "How is it that you came into existence? I was not aware that there were any others…"

"Like yourself?" Caitlyn finished with a smirk. Spock nodded. *Believe it or not, there are others like us.*

Spock's eyebrow again went up. *You speak Vulcan fluently.*

*My mother believed that it would be an advantage if I were to learn.*

*And your father?*

At this, Caitlyn slammed down the lid of the tin box. *I am sorry.* Spock apologized. *We do not have to talk about him.*

Caitlyn sighed. *It is a sore subject.* She said. She bit her lips in ponder and then shoved the tin box away from her. She went straight towards one of the cabinets in the kitchen and opened it. Spock could hear her rifling through utensils and silver ware. At last, she took out a small, leather-bound, booklet with pages that were yellow and well-worn. Without leafing through it, she opened the book directly to a page about a quarter of the way in and sat it down in front of Spock. *That's him.* She pointed to the picture that was pasted onto the paper.

Spock could see from the picture that Caitlyn's father was very handsome according to Vulcan standards. He had dark brown hair, almost black, unblemished skin, and a lean but obviously muscled body. He was also, Spock could tell, from the crest on the Vulcan's robes that he was from a very rich and upper class family. The Vulcan was standing, back erect, face void of emotion, next to a woman that Spock assumed was Caitlyn's mother. To outsiders, it would seem that the Vulcan in the picture cared nothing for the woman standing and smiling next to him, but Spock could see the tiniest hint of adoration and love displayed in his eyes. This was exactly how Spock's father looked at his mother. Again, Spock's eyes were drawn to the crest on the robes of the Vulcan. For some reason, it looked similar to him.

*I've never met him. The only thing I know is his name.* Caitlyn pointed under the picture at the name that was scribbled down in pencil. Serron. Spock felt a pang in his gut. He now remembered what family the crest belonged to. And with this knowledge, he now remembered Serron. He had only seen him once; the day he and T-Pring were bonded. Serron was her uncle.

"She would be most displeased if she found out this relation." Spock mused.

*My mother was treating children at a new colony when she met my father.* Caitlyn said. *She hated him at first. He was always criticizing her methods of healing. My mother even slapped him once.* Caitlyn chuckled. *Sometime later, he asked her out.*

*And they developed romantic feelings for each other.* Spock said.

Caitlyn frowned. *His family wouldn't allow the union to continue. They literally kicked her out of his life. She never got to say goodbye. Fourteen months later, here I am.*

Spock nodded. T-Pring's family was all about purity and preservation. They only associated themselves with families of upper standing and high power; thinking themselves above all other Vulcans and species. He knew the only reason why they allowed T-Pring to bond with him was because of his relation to Surak.

**Karatek**

"I have been called away early to settle disputes with the Klingon representatives." Sarek pronounced.

"Is there any more news on the attack that happened today?" Pike asked.

"Not that I have heard." Sarek answered. "However…"

Karatek nodded, and then drew his mind out of the conversation, trying not to give any hint of nervousness. Things were already going wrong as it was. Just how hard was it to catch children?

"Ambassador Sarek!" The group turned to find a young, Starfleet personal running towards them, a video disk in his hands. "You need to have a look at this!"

Ten minutes later in the security main room, the personal popped the disk into a player, and up on the screen, an image of a San Francisco street appeared. "We received this from the police when they were checking the video cameras on the Klingon attack today." The personal explained.

"Why is it important that I see this footage, when other officials need it to investigate?" Sarek drawled.

"See that bench over there? The one with the kids on it?" The personal zoomed in on the image as the video was playing out. They could see four kids eating ice cream, three boys and one girl. They all had skate boards with them, and one of the boys was wearing a hooded jacket.

"JIM YOU SON-OF-A-B*" Pike screamed.

"Captain Pike," Sarek said, "While humans tend to say immoral language around each other, please refrain from-" It was at that moment that the Klingons attacked, and Karatek almost had a heart attack. He could see the boy with the jacket being pushed to the ground, his hood coming off in the process, exposing the boy's pointed ears and partial face with slanted eyebrows. He could see that Sarek had noticed this as well. Things were really getting worse.

Read and Review Please!


End file.
